scratchpad1fandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas
}} | director = | based_on = | narrated = | voices = See List of Thomas & Friends voice actors | composer = | editor = | producer = | executive_producer = | country = United Kingdom | language = English | company = | distributor = Various distributors | network = | picture_format = | audio_format = | location = | first_aired = | last_aired = present | num_series = 22 | num_episodes = 538 | list_episodes = wikipedia:List of Thomas & Friends episodes | website = http://www.thomasandfriends.com/ | production_website = http://www.classicmedia.tv }} Thomas & Friends (titled Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends prior to 2003) is a British children's television series. It had its first broadcast on the ITV network in Great Britain in 1984. It is based on The Railway Series of books by the Reverend Wilbert Awdry and his son, Christopher Awdry. These books follow the adventures of a group of anthropomorphised locomotives and road vehicles who live on the fictional Island of Sodor. The books were based on stories Wilbert told to entertain his son, Christopher, during his recovery from measles. Many of the stories from the first four series are based on events from Awdry’s personal experience. Format and Animation Each episode consists of a four and a half-minute or seven-minute story, told by a narrator. The series is animated using live-action models, seen at the time of first production as the most effective way of realising the stories without the cost and expense of conventional animation. The locomotives and other vehicles move, but people and animals are generally static. Stop-motion is generally used for instances in which a human or animal character is seen to move. In recent seasons, CGI has been used to generate smoke and other effects. The use of a narrator removes the need to make characters' mouths move when they speak. However, their eyes do move by use of remote controlled mechanisms. The characters' faces are sculpted from foam rubber. Each character has several different faces to convey different emotions. The models were initially built to a scale of 10 millimetres to the foot. They used chassis made by Marklin with specially made bodies. As well as the eye mechanisms, these bodies also include smoke generators. Coaches and trucks were made using Tenmille kits. Models were later constructed entirely from scratch. From Season 5 onwards, some larger scale models were used for the Skarloey Railway characters, in order to make it easier to fit the complex mechanisms into them while retaining a sufficient level of detail. In Season 6, the characters known as "the Pack" were also constructed to a large scale, and large models of Thomas and Percy were made to interact with them. Beginning with the ninth season, the Thomas model also interacted with the narrow gauge engines. It was joined by a large version of James in the tenth season. Thomas and Friends For the first two seasons the series was closely based on stories from the Railway Series. The first season took stories from the first eight books, along with one specially written by the Rev. W. Awdry, Thomas's Christmas Party. The second season took stories from Book 9 to Book 30. This last book was unusual, in that it was written specifically by Christopher Awdry in order to be adapted for the series, as a contractual obligation of the series at that time was that it could not create original stories that had not previously appeared in print. The series also adapted a story from a Thomas Annual, 'Thomas and Trevor', and an especially written stand-alone story, Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree. The third season made at a cost of £1.3 million was a combination of episodes derived from the Railway Series, from stories in the Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends magazine and original stories. There were two primary reasons for diverging from the original books. The first was that many of the books not yet adapted featured large numbers of new characters, and so would be expensive to produce. The second was that the producers wanted more stories centering on Thomas, the nominal main character. The Rev. W. Awdry complained that the new stories were unrealistic and not true to the spirit of the books. For the fourth season, the producers planned to introduce some "new" female characters, including Caroline the car, Nancy the guard's daughter and The Refreshment Lady. Some commentators took this as a response to a number of accusations of sexism that had been levelled against the series two years earlier. In reality, they were not "new" characters, but creations of the Rev. Awdry, borrowed from The Railway Series. Season 4 was almost entirely based on the Railway Series, the last season so to do. The narrow gauge engines were introduced, greatly increasing the number of stories that could be produced. Only one original story was used, namely 'Rusty to the Rescue', but this took certain elements of plot and dialogue from the book Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine. The fifth season was a radical departure, as it was entirely original. This season saw the introduction of new characters and more action-packed storylines. Following this season, the film 'Thomas and the Magic Railroad' was released. It featured only a small number of characters from the television series and was rather more fantasy based. Despite high production values and the popularity of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, the movie was criticised for being confusing, badly written, poorly directed, poorly acted and not true to the spirit of either the Railway Series or the television adaptation by UK audiences. It was well received by young children at whom it was aimed and made $16 million at the box office; however, no reference to the film has ever been made in the television series. New episodes that had been written by Britt Allcroft and director David Mitton were from then on scripted by hired-in writers. The sixth and seventh seasons continued the policy of action-packed storylines and new characters. The sixth season was notable for its attempt to create a spin-off series. In this sixth season, two episodes were produced centering around a group of new characters known as 'The Pack'. These were construction machines, and it has been speculated that this was an attempt to cash in on the success of Bob the Builder. The spin-off never materialised, and as the models of the Pack were incompatible with the other characters in the series, they have not been seen in the series since. However, they have recently appeared in a straight-to-video spin-off release called On Site with Thomas. Following Season 8, a number of significant changes took place. The series was taken over by HIT Entertainment. Episode length was increased from four and a half to seven minutes, and a new theme tune was composed. The number of characters was greatly reduced, with stories focusing on Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby and Emily. Following complaints from parent action groups concerning the number of accidents in the series, the stories' emphasis was moved from action to character, with episodes generally focusing upon morals. Shortly before the release of Series 9, a straight-to-video film, 'Calling All Engines', was released. This featured characters from 'Thomas and the Magic Railroad', but was not a sequel as such. It received a far better reception than the earlier film, and HIT are thought to be considering the possibility of similar specials in the future. Series 9 and 10 featured the introductions of new characters, as well as returns of several older ones. The show format generally remained the same as Series 8. Season 10, which aired in 2006, became the first season to ever feature 28 episodes, as opposed to the standard 26 episodes per season. In 2013, Arc Productions sold Thomas and Friends to BashBash TM. It was at a price of $500,000 for the company to have all the rights to making the next series of the show. The 20th season had a new computer-CGI style that was realistic, which is used in most professional films. The 20th season included 28 episodes. This change also marked the first time that a railway character that had never been seen in the Television Series before appeared for the first time. The character was Neil, along with S&M numbers 1 and 3 were revealed to be 'Christopher' and 'Britt'. The 21st season 2017 was the shortest so far, having just 18 stories. Season 22 in 2018 marked the first major reboot of the franchise since the show switched to full CGI in the thirteenth series. The episodes retained their eleven minute-long runtime, but were now broken into seven minute-long stories, with an additional four minutes reserved for a variety of segments like sing-along karaoke songs, music videos, or segments of Thomas talking directly with the audience about lessons learned during a particular episode. Among many other changes, Edward and Henry were removed from the Steam Team to make room for Nia and Rebecca. Toby was also quietly dropped, and the narrator was replaced with Thomas in a first person perspective. Characters from the series The characters are split to separate pages. These pages are: *Railway Engines - for information on standard gauge Steam Engines and Diesel Engines. *Narrow Gauge Engines - for information on the engines of the Narrow Gauge railways *Minimum Gauge Engines - for information on the engines of the Arlesdale Railway *Rolling Stock - for information on coaches and trucks. *People and animals *Non-rail vehicles Characters gallery Season index Classic Style Era (1984-2003) *Thomas & Friends - Season 1 (1984) *Thomas & Friends - Season 2 (1986) *Thomas & Friends - Season 3 (1991-1992) *Thomas & Friends - Season 4 (1994-1995) *Thomas & Friends - Season 5 (1998) *Thomas & Friends - Season 6 (2002) *Thomas & Friends - Season 7 (2003) New Style Era (2004-2007) *Thomas & Friends - Season 8 (2004) *Thomas & Friends - Season 9 (2005) *Thomas & Friends - Season 10 (2006) *Thomas & Friends - Season 11 (2007) CGI Era (2008-) *Thomas & Friends - Season 12 (2008) *Thomas & Friends - Season 13 (2010) *Thomas & Friends - Season 14 (2010) *Thomas & Friends - Season 15 (2011) *Thomas & Friends - Season 16 (2012) *Thomas & Friends - Season 17 (2013-2014) *Thomas & Friends - Season 18 (2014-2015) *Thomas & Friends - Season 19 (2015) *Thomas & Friends - Season 20 (2016) *Thomas & Friends - Season 21 (2017) *Thomas & Friends - Season 22 (2018) *Thomas & Friends - Season 23 (2019) Movie Index *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) *Calling All Engines! (2005) *The Great Discovery (2008) *Hero Of The Rails (2009) *Misty Island Rescue (2010) *Day of the Diesels (2011) *Thomas and Friends Blue Mountain Mystery (2012) *King of the Railway (2013) *Tale of the Brave (2014) *Thomas and Friends The Adventure Begins (2015) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (2015) *Thomas and Friends The Great Race (2016) *Journey Beyond Sodor (2017) *Big World, Big Adventures! (2018) ''Thomas'' on television and in film The series was first broadcast in 1984 on ITV's Children's ITV in the United Kingdom. It was shown throughout the late eighties and into the early 90s when it was taken off the terrestrial UK network following broadcast of the third series. Between 1994 and 2003, Thomas was never shown on terrestrial UK networks, although did make a comeback on satellite through Cartoon Network in the mid 1990s and lasted until 2001, which was 5 seasons, and then Nick Jr in 2001/2002, where it has remained since and become a popular fixture, even stretching to their involvement with Gullane and HIT Entertainment on recent series of the popular children's series. Thomas also made a comeback on Children's ITV in January 2003 with its sixth series of five minute stories. The sixth and seventh series were shown in their entirety in 2003 and 2004. The eighth series was broadcast in 2004, but only 13 episodes were aired, possibly on account of the new format for the programme; it wasn't until July 2006 that the remaining 13 episodes were broadcast. Due to a new agreement between ITV and the Programming Authority which allowed them to cut their children's TV output in mid 2005, five bought the rights to the series. The ninth series began showing on October 10 2006, followed one month later on November 10, 2006 by the tenth. The channel now shows series 8-10 in rotation. In 1989, Thomas and Friends was shown in North America, in a television series called Shining Time Station which was broadcast on PBS. In 1997, the season 1 episodes finally aired on US TV by themselves. Storytime with Thomas is another American spin-off that aired in 1999 on the Fox Family Channel. Today, Thomas and Friends is broadcast in more than twenty languages around the world. In 2000 Thomas moved to the big screen, with the release of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. However, the film was not a success. Despite this, Thomas' popularity soared to heights never seen before. The Thomas and Friends stories were four and a half minutes long. The first two series showed two episodes at a time, with a show of the characters in the middle. It changed to one at a time in series three. In each series until series eight, the number of trains on the railway increases as the railway expands. In 2004, the series began using computer animated special effects and the story length changed from five to seven minutes. was also adopted, showing three episodes plus puzzles, songs, and mini stories. The new series made major changes, such as changing the famous theme tune, and took on a more moralistic stance than previous series. Starting Season 10, only two episides aired, with the middle story being replaced with Places around Sodor, a recurring mini-story which features major locations and recaps episodes from Seasons 8-10 that take place at the location. Since Season 13 in 2009, the show has been fully animated in CGI with the engines obtaining their own voices. Season Chronology 1997-2019 2020-2040 Narrators Chart * A light green cell indicates the narrator who officially narrated the series. * An orange cell indicates the narrator who re-narrated the series. Gallery File:Ringo Starr and a fan backstage in Hamburg, July 2011a.jpg|Ringo Starr (1984–1986) File:Jesus is coming.. Look Busy (George Carlin).jpg|George Carlin (1991–1995) File:Alec Baldwin at the 2010 SAG Awards.jpg|Alec Baldwin (1998–2002) File:Michael Brandon William Devane Red Alert 1977.jpg|Michael Brandon (2003–2012) File:PierceBrosnanCannesPhoto2.jpg|Pierce Brosnan (2008) List * Ringo Starr (U.K./U.S. Series 1–2) (UK; 1984–1986, U.S.; 1989–1990): Former Beatles drummer Starr was the first storyteller of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, and arguably the one most frequently associated with the show. Offered the part after Allcroft overheard him being interviewed on television by Michael Parkinson, Starr was initially reluctant to take it. He had never read any of the Railway Series books and felt that children would be more interested in "dinosaurs with lasers." He changed his mind after having read the books, even going as far to considering himself "one of the few children who had been deprived of them," and accepted the role, narrating the first two series from 1984 to 1986. In 1989, he also appeared in the first season of Shining Time Station, playing Mr. Conductor – the character who would relate the Thomas stories to the other characters at Shining Time – and re-recording parts of his narration to improve his voice quality and to include terminology more familiar to U.S. audiences. Starr did not return for the third series of Thomas, citing an interest in focusing on his musical career, although he remained in contact with Wilbert Awdry until the latter's death. Starr made a brief return to the franchise for the [[wikipedia:Children in Need 2009|2009 BBC Children in Need]] appeal, providing the voice of Thomas for The Official BBC Children in Need Medley single. *'Michael Angelis' (U.K. Series 3–16/U.S. video release, 2004) (1991–2012): In 1991, television actor Angelis was hired as the next U.K. narrator for the series after Starr left to continue his music career. He had the longest tenure as storyteller of Thomas & Friends for his home country, filling the role for 21 years. In 2000, Angelis was hired to voice James and Percy in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, but then he was cut out of the film because the test audience thought his voice made them sound too old, he was replaced by Susan Roman and Linda Ballantyne. He narrated every direct-to-video release (minus The Great Discovery). Angelis narrated one U.S. video release before Michael Brandon took over. In 2007, it was reported that Angelis dropped his role as U.K. narrator following the appointment of Pierce Brosnan to narrate Series 12, but Brosnan didn't return and Angelis was called back to continue as narrator from Series 12 and left after Series 16. He had been involved with Thomas outside of the TV series as well; among other things, he lent his voice to a series of story-and-song tapes in 1995 and, from 2006, the first five volumes of The Railway Series on CD. * George Carlin (U.S. Series 3–4/re-dubbed Series 1–2) (1991–1996): Best known for his stand-up comedy roles, Carlin was chosen as the storyteller for the third and fourth series, replacing Ringo Starr who left the role in 1990. He took over the role of Mr. Conductor on Shining Time Station and, in turn, told all of the stories from Series 3 to 4. He also re-narrated all of the episodes in Series 1 and 2. While Carlin was known for his adult comedy routines, Britt Allcroft attests that he was gentle and enthusiastic in his approach to the series. Allcroft states that Carlin was nervous recording his voice alone in a sound booth – their solution was to keep a stuffed teddy bear in the booth as Carlin's "audience" for the run of the show. Allcroft also recalls that the two of them discussed their lonely childhoods, and felt that Thomas was a way of "filling some kind of void." * Alec Baldwin (U.S. Series 5–6) (1998–2003): Known as a film and television actor, Baldwin was selected as the narrator for the fifth series, replacing George Carlin who left the role in 1995. His narrations were heard by means of the program's U.S. home video releases and on Storytime with Thomas (1999-2001). He became the third actor to play Mr. Conductor in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Baldwin returned for the sixth series in 2002. * Michael Brandon (U.S. Series 7–16/re-dubbed six episodes; Series 6) (2003–2012): When the series debuted in its new half-hour format, Broadway, film, and television actor Brandon was not only hired to narrate Series 8, but also Series 7. He also re-narrated six of the episodes of Series 6. Brandon provided his voice for all of the educational intermissions in the new format, replacing Alec Baldwin who left the role in 2002. He also narrated every direct-to-DVD release for the US (minus The Great Discovery). In 2007, it was reported that Brandon had left the series, following the appointment of Pierce Brosnan to narrate The Great Discovery, as well as the TV series starting with Series 12. However, Brosnan left the series after narrating the special, and Brandon returned for Series 12 and left after Series 16. He is the second longest serving narrator in the series, after Michael Angelis, and the longest serving narrator in the U.S. He also worked alongside the CGI voice cast. * Pierce Brosnan (U.K./U.S. "guest narrator" for DVD special The Great Discovery) (2008): Former James Bond actor Brosnan was enthusiastic to take up the role, recalling his experience with Thomas as a father, reading the stories for his sons. In 2007, HiT Entertainment announced that Brosnan had signed on for "all English-language releases for the brand, including three upcoming Thomas & Friends television series and three DVD specials." The announcement preceded Series 12 by several months, and Brosnan recorded lines for Series 12 episodes, and was intended to succeed both Angelis and Brandon as narrator for the series. However, Brosnan did not continue as narrator, and Series 12 aired without his narrations, instead having Angelis and Brandon resume as narrators for Series 12 as well as all subsequent releases. As a result, Brosnan has been credited as a "guest narrator" for The Great Discovery. * Mark Moraghan (U.K./U.S. Series 17–present/re-dubbed one episode; Series 13) (2013–present): Actor and singer Moraghan succeeded Angelis and Brandon as narrator of the series in 2013. He narrated Series 17 and currently narrates each and every future series as well as specials. Voices Current voices Guest voices Former voices Home Entertainment History *UK **Guild Home Video **Kalidoscope **Screen Legends Group **Pickwick Video Group **Video Collection International **2 Entertain **HiT Entertainment *USA **Strand VCI Entertainment **Strand Home Video **Quality Family Entertainment **Video Treasures **Anchor Bay Entertainment **Gullane Entertainment **HiT Entertainment Ideas *Video and DVD ideas *Video and DVD ideas *Thomas and Friends US DVD Gift Sets ideas *Thomas and Friends US Double Feature DVD ideas *Ringo Starr US VHS and DVD ideas *Alec Baldwin US VHS and DVD ideas *Michael Brandon US VHS and DVD ideas *Thomas Sing Along US VHS & DVD ideas *Season 1 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 1-2 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 1-3 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 1-4 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 1-5 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 1-6 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 1-7 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 1-8 US VHS & DVD ideas *Season 1-9 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 1-10 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 1-11 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 1-12 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 1-13 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 1-14 US VHS & DVD ideas *Season 1-15 US VHS & DVD ideas *Season 1-16 US VHS & DVD ideas *Season 1-17 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 1-18 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 1-19 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 2 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 2-3 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 2-4 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 2-5 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 2-6 US VHS & DVD ideas *Season 2-7 US VHS & DVD ideas *Season 2-9 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 2-11 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 2-15 US VHS & DVD ideas *Season 2-16 US VHS & DVD ideas *Season 2-17 US VHS/DVD Ideas *Season 2-18 US VHS & DVD Ideas *Season 2-19 US VHS & DVD Ideas *Season 3 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 3-4 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 3-5 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 3-6 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 3-7 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 3-10 US VHS & DVD ideas *Season 3-11 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 3-16 US VHS & DVD Ideas *Season 3-17 US VHS & DVD Ideas *Season 3-18 US VHS & DVD Ideas *Season 3-19 US VHS & DVD Ideas *Season 4 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 4-5 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 4-6 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 4-7 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 4-10 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 4-11 US VHS & DVD ideas *Season 4-16 US VHS & DVD ideas *Season 4-17 US VHS & DVD ideas *Season 4-18 US VHS & DVD ideas *Season 4-19 US VHS & DVD ideas *Season 5 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 5-6 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 5-7 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 5-8 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 5-9 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 5-10 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 5-11 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 5-12 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 5-13 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 5-14 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 5-15 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 5-16 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 5-17 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 5-18 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 5-19 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 6 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 6-7 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 6-8 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 6-10 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 6-16 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 6-17 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 6-18 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 6-19 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 7 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 7-8 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 7-13 US DVDS *Season 7-16 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 7-17 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 7-18 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 7-19 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 8 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 8-12 US and DVD ideas *Season 9-10 US VHS and DVD ideas *Season 9-12 US VHS and DVDS *Season 13 US DVD Ideas *Season 13-17 US DVD Ideas *Thomas US VHS/DVD Re-Release Ideas *Season 1 UK VHS and DVD ideas *Season 1-2 UK VHS and DVD ideas *Season 1-3 UK VHS and DVD ideas *Season 1-4 UK VHS and DVD ideas *Season 1-5 UK VHS and DVD ideas *Season 1-6 UK VHS and DVD ideas *Season 1-7 UK VHS and DVD ideas *Season 1-13 UK VHS and DVD ideas *Season 1-16 UK VHS and DVD ideas *Season 1-17 UK VHS and DVD ideas *Season 2-3 UK VHS and DVD ideas *Season 3-10 UK VHS and DVD ideas *Season 3-11 UK VHS and DVD ideas *Season 4 UK VHS and DVD ideas *Season 4-5 UK VHS and DVD ideas *Season 4-6 UK VHS and DVD ideas *Season 5-6 UK VHS and DVD ideas *Season 5-7 UK VHS and DVD ideas *Season 5-17 UK VHS and DVD ideas *Season 14-15 UK DVD Ideas *UK Sing-Along Songs DVD Ideas *UK DVD Gift Set Ideas *Thomas and Friends US Blu-ray ideas *Thomas and Friends US Newspaper DVD ideas *Thomas and Friends DVDS with Fun *Thomas US VHS/DVD Summary Ideas *Thomas UK VHS/DVD Summary Ideas *Rare WallMart/Blockbuster/Target Thomas VHS/DVD Ideas *Potential Plotlines *Adam cs' Potential Plotlines *Episode ideas *Thomas US DVD Preview Ideas *Malechi Perez's DVD ideas *Malechi Perez's VHS ideas *Friturtoons Episode ideas *Holiday Special ideas *Family Special ideas *Nameplates ideas *Song Ideas *Adam cs's Ringo Starr US Version Ideas *Adam cs's Alec Baldwin US Version Ideas *Adam cs's Ringo Starr US Thomas VHS Ideas *Cartoon Paridise VHS/DVD ideas *Cartoon Paridise Nameplates ideas *Malechi Perez's Friturtoons VHS/DVD nameplate ideas *Cartoon Paridise VHS/DVD ideas *Dustin Worker Home Videos *Friutoons Episode Ideas *Universal Kids TV Schedule *The Thomas' Adventures Movie Series *The Railway Series US CD ideas *Thomas & Friends CD ideas *Guess Who Puzzle Ideas *Voice Actors Ideas *Thomas Ringo Starr US VHS ideas *The Brand New Kids WB TV schedule *Friutoons VHS Ideas *Thomas Shows Us One Of The Island's Very Special Places Ideas *Fun Times with Friends Ideas *Calling All Engines Segment Ideas *Thomas and TUGS DVD ideas *My First Thomas Australian DVD Ideas *Promotional DVD Ideas *My Little Thomas and "Another Character" Adventures UK VHS ideas *Character Ideas *Thomas & Friends Voice Actor Ideas *Thomas and Friends: Playtimes with Fans Ideas *Children's Playschool Favourites *Watch and Play DVD ideas *Season 1 AUS VHS and DVD ideas *The First 182 Stories of Thomas The Tank Engine DVD boxset * Merchandise Ideas *BRIO Ideas *ERTL Models Ideas *Take N' Play Models Ideas *My First Thomas Ideas *Trackmaster Model Ideas *Railway Series Books Ideas *Wooden Railway Ideas *My Thomas Story Library Ideas *Bachmann Ideas *Hornby Ideas *My First Talking Thomas ideas *Collectible Railway Ideas *Trainz Thomas Ideas *Books Ideas *Lionel Ideas *Mega Bloks Ideas *Bandai Tecs Model Ideas *Discover Junction Model Ideas Fan-Fiction Merchandise *Tomy Thomas & Friends: Talking Railway Series *Thomas & Friends: Freightliner Railway Service Toys *Toy Treat Train Ideas *Thomas and Friends: Covered Engines Pack Series Trivia * Since 1984, the show has been filmed at West London's Shepperton Studios. The layouts are expansive and fit in a hangar-sized room. The train miniatures are set on remote control and filmed using a 35mm camera, in order to get quality shots from such small objects. * From Season 5 onwards stories were written especially for television. First by the then-producers of the show Britt Allcroft and David Mitton, and then by a much larger team of hired writers. * Throughout series 6 and 7, David Mitton continued to provide storylines and wrote his final script during the show's sixth run, "Edward the Very Useful Engine". * The narrator provides the story and the character voices. * In the Japanese and Korean versions, individual voice actors did the characters' voices instead of the narrator. Thomas and Percy were voiced by women. * In some episodes, old models used in Thomas' short-lived sister show, TUGS appear. * Season 7 was the last season to use 35mm film and the original Thomas the Tank Engine theme tune. * Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell composed the show's original theme song and music from the years 1984 to 2003. In 2004, Robert Hartshorne took their place as composer, while Ed Welch wrote the new theme tune and the songs. * David Mitton directed until he retired in 2003. Steve Asquith replaced him in 2004. *In the Portuguese, Polish and Swedish versions, the narrator is a woman. * Thomas the Tank Engine was in The Guinness Book of World Records 2004 as the world's largest model railway. The model of James for "Thomas and Friends Live" holds the record as the world's largest model engine. * Season 9 is the first and only season where Thomas appeared in all 26 episodes. * Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Bertie, Annie, Clarabel, Henrietta, The Fat Controller and The Troublesome Trucks are the only characters to appear in every season of the show. * Three real engines have been featured on the show - Stepney has made a number of appearances, and City of Truro and Flying Scotsman played minor roles in two Season 3 episodes. Commercialisation Merchandise A wide range of merchandise has been manufactured to cash-in on the success of the TV Series Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. It is down to the popularity and longevity of the series & having originated in 1945 with the first of The Railway Series books by the W.V. Awdry & that large numbers of manufacturers have sought to produce 'Thomas'-branded items. The most popular and wide-ranging items of merchandise are the models of the characters, which have been produced in many different ranges, some including accompanying railway systems. Other popular products include videos, books and magazines, and computer games. However, 'Thomas' merchandise has also included such diverse items as: audiobooks, annuals, colouring and activity books, jigsaws, board games, stationery, clothing, cutlery, household items such as curtains, duvet covers and lampshades, and even soft drinks and spaghetti shapes. Day Out with Thomas "Day Out with Thomas", also referred to as "Come Ride the Rails with Thomas" is a US tour by real trains modelled after Thomas the Tank Engine. The Thomas engine visits various historic railroads across the United States allowing visitors to play games, meet Sir Topham Hatt and to ride on a passenger car pulled by the engine. HIT Entertainment sponsors the event to promote the Thomas and Friends brand. Meet Percy and Rosie in Day Out With Thomas in 2013 in the USA. Similar events are staged at UK steam railways. Thomas in Amusement Parks In the 2007 Summer Six Flags Season, a Thomas and Friends land was opened at Six Flags Discovery Kingdom in Vallejo, CA, which is located about 30 miles (50 km) north of San Francisco. In 2008, Drayton Manor in the UK opened their own Thomas Land just like Japan's Amusement Park which attracts 1.7 million fans every year. Parodies #Thomas/2 Stupid Dogs #Thomas/3 Friends and Jerry #Thomas/3-2-1 Penguins #Thomas/3rd and Bird #Thomas/6teen #Thomas/9 #Thomas/10 of The Worst #Thomas/12 oz. Mouse #Thomas/17 Again (2009) #Thomas/20th Century Fox #Thomas/27 Dresses (2008) #Thomas/64 Zoo Lane #Thomas/100 Greatest Cartoons #Thomas/101 Dalmatians #Thomas/90210 #Thomas/A.N.T. Farm #Thomas/Aaahh! Real Monsters #Thomas/A Bad Case Of Stripes #Thomas/Abarangers vs Gaorangers #Thomas/ABC For Kids Video Hits Volume 1 #Thomas/ABC For Kids Video Hits Volume 2 #Thomas/ABC TV Australia #Thomas/A Bridge Too Far #Thomas/A Bug's Life #Thomas/A Christmas Carol #Thomas/A Christmas Story (1983) #Thomas/Adventures From The Book Of Virtures #Thomas/Adventures in Odyssey #Thomas/Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog #Thomas/Adventures of the Little Koala #Thomas/Adventure Time #Thomas/A Girl Like Her (2015) #Thomas/A Goofy Movie #Thomas/Aladdin (Rugrats) #Thomas/Aladdin and the King of Thieves #Thomas/Aladdin #Thomas/Alaina (2019) #Thomas/A League of Their Own (1992) #Thomas/Alexander & The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (2014) #Thomas/ALF #Thomas/Alice in Wonderland #Thomas/A Little Curious #Thomas/All Dogs Go To Heaven #Thomas/Allegra's Window #Thomas/Allo Allo #Thomas/All That #Thomas/All the Boys Love Mandy Lane (2006) #Thomas/Almost Heroes #Thomas/Almost Naked Animals #Thomas/Alvin and the Chipmunks #Thomas/Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked #Thomas/Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip #Thomas/Alvin and the Chipmunks meet Frankenstein #Thomas/Alvin and the Chipmunks meet the Wolfman #Thomas/Alvin and the Chipmunks parodies #Thomas/American Dad #Thomas/American Dragon: Jake Long #Thomas/American Mary (2012) #Thomas/American Pie (1999) #Thomas/American Teen (2008) #Thomas/American Ultra (2015) #Thomas/An American Tail: Fievel Goes West #Thomas/An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island #Thomas/An American Tail #Thomas/An Everlasting Piece #Thomas/Anastasia #Thomas/Andy Pandy #Thomas/Angela's Ashes (1999) #Thomas/Angela Anaconda #Thomas/Angelina Ballerina #Thomas/Angelmouse #Thomas/Angry Birds Toons #Thomas/Angry Birds #Thomas/Angry German Kid #Thomas/Animal Alphabet #Thomas/Animal Mechanicals #Thomas/Animal Shelf #Thomas/Animaniacs #Thomas/Anime #Thomas/Anne Frank #Thomas/Annie (2014) #Thomas/Anpanman #Thomas/Anti-Barney #Thomas/Antz #Thomas/A PBS Parody #Thomas/Apollo 13 (1995) #Thomas/A Prayer for the Dying (1987) #Thomas/Archer #Thomas/Archibald the Koala #Thomas/Arlesdale Railway #Thomas/Armageddon (1998) #Thomas/Around the World with Willy Fog #Thomas/Arthur: Francine Goes to War #Thomas/Arthur #Thomas/As Good as It Gets (1997) #Thomas/A Simple Wish #Thomas/A Thousand Acres #Thomas/As Told by Ginger #Thomas/Astroblast #Thomas/Astro Boy #Thomas/Atomic Betty #Thomas/A Troll in Central Park #Thomas/Austin Powers villains #Thomas/Avengers: Age of Ultron #Thomas/Awakenings (1990) #Thomas/Azumanga Daioh #Thomas/Babel (2006) #Thomas/Baby's Day Out #Thomas/Babylon 5 #Thomas/Back at the Barnyard #Thomas/Back to the Future #Thomas/Bad Piggies #Thomas/Bad Reputation (2005) #Thomas/Bambi's Adventures Series #Thomas/Bambi 2 #Thomas/Bambi #Thomas/Bamboo Blade #Thomas/Bananaman parodies #Thomas/Banjo-Kazooie #Thomas/Barbie in the Nutcracker #Thomas/Barbie as Rapunzel #Thomas/Barbie of Swan Lake #Thomas/Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper #Thomas/Barbie #Thomas/Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons #Thomas/Barney's Adventures of Dumbo #Thomas/Barney's Adventures of TUGS #Thomas/Barney's Camp WannaRunnaRound #Thomas/Barney's Counting Round-Up #Thomas/Barney's Magical Musical Adventure #Thomas/Barney's Talent Show #Thomas/Barney the Dog #Thomas/Barney #Thomas/Barnyard (2006) #Thomas/Barnyard #Thomas/Bartok The Magnificent #Thomas/Batman Forever #Thomas/Batman Returns #Thomas/Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) #Thomas/Batteries Not Included (1987) #Thomas/Battle Spirits Sword Eyes #Thomas/BBC 1990's Christmas #Thomas/BBC Children In Need Party For Pudsey #Thomas/BBC ONE Balloon Idents #Thomas/BBC TWO Idents #Thomas/BBC #Thomas/Bear in the Big Blue House #Thomas/Beauty and the Beast #Thomas/Beauty and the Beast (2017) #Thomas/Beavis and Butt-Head Do America #Thomas/Bebe's Kids #Thomas/Bedknobs and Broomsticks #Thomas/Bee and Puppycat #Thomas/Bee Movie #Thomas/BeetleBorgs Metallix #Thomas/Beetlejuice #Thomas/Ben-Hur (1959) #Thomas/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien #Thomas/Benji #Thomas/Berenstain bears #Thomas/Bernard #Thomas/Bertha #Thomas/Best Friends Whenever #Thomas/Beyblade: Metal Fusion #Thomas/Beyblade: Metal Masters #Thomas/Beyblade #Thomas/Beyond Good & Evil #Thomas/Big and small #Thomas/Big Bad BeetleBorgs #Thomas/Big Brother #Thomas/Big Buck Bunny #Thomas/Big Comfy Couch #Thomas/Big Daddy (1999) #Thomas/Big Hero 6 (2014) #Thomas/Bill Nye the Science Guy #Thomas/Bionicle #Thomas/Birdman (2014) #Thomas/Blackadder Goes Forth #Thomas/Blackadder II #Thomas/Blackadder Parodies #Thomas/Blackadder the Third #Thomas/Blackadder #Thomas/Blades of Glory #Thomas/Blaze and the Monster Machines #Thomas/Blinky Bill #Thomas/Blue Sky Studios #Thomas/Blue's Clues #Thomas/Blues Clues #Thomas/Blues Room #Thomas/Bob's Burgers #Thomas/Bobby's World #Thomas/Bob the Builder (2015) #Thomas/Bodger and Badger #Thomas/Boj #Thomas/Boj (2014) #Thomas/Bomberman #Thomas/Boohbah #Thomas/Borderlands #Thomas/Bottle Top Bill #Thomas/Boy Bands #Thomas/Boy Meets World #Thomas/Braceface #Thomas/Brain Pop Jr #Thomas/Brain Pop #Thomas/Brambly Hedge #Thomas/Bratz #Thomas/Brave New Girl (2004) #Thomas/Bravest Warriors #Thomas/Brave #Thomas/British Touring Car Champtionships #Thomas/Brotherhood of the Wolf #Thomas/Brum #Thomas/Bubble Bobble #Thomas/Bubble Guppies #Thomas/Bubble Guppies Villains #Thomas/Buffy the Vampire Slayer #Thomas/Bugs Bunny #Thomas/Bunnytown #Thomas/Buster Bunny's Fantasmic! #Thomas/Butterbean's Cafe #Thomas/Butt-Ugly Martians #Thomas/C.H.O.M.P.S. (1979) #Thomas/Caillou #Thomas/Caitlin's Way #Thomas/Californication #Thomas/Calling All TV Shows #Thomas/Campbelltown Mall Blaxland Road and Macarthur Square #Thomas/Camp Lazlo #Thomas/Canimals Parodies #Thomas/Canimals #Thomas/Cantasta #Thomas/Captain America: Civil War (2016) #Thomas/Captain Caveman & The Teen Angels Parodies #Thomas/Captain Caveman & The Teen Angels #Thomas/Captain N and the New Super Mario World #Thomas/Captain Planet #Thomas/Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker (2014 Game) #Thomas/Captain Underpants Parodies #Thomas/Captain Underpants #Thomas/Care Bears #Thomas/Carrie (2002) #Thomas/Carrie (2013) #Thomas/Cars #Thomas/Cars 2 #Thomas/Cars 2 (2010) #Thomas/Cars 3 (2017) #Thomas/Cartoon Cartoons Fridays #Thomas/Cartoonmania #Thomas/Casablanca (1942) #Thomas/Casey Jr. and Friends Parodies #Thomas/Casey Jr. and Friends #Thomas/Casey Jr. the Circus Train and Friends #Thomas/Casey Jr. #Thomas/Casey Jr and Friends #Thomas/Casey Junior & Friends #Thomas/Casper's Haunted Christmas #Thomas/Castlevania #Thomas/CatDog #Thomas/Catscratch #Thomas/Cats Don't Dance #Thomas/Cats Don't Dance Parodies #Thomas/Cats and Dogs #Thomas/Cedarmont Kids #Thomas/CGI Fireman Sam #Thomas/Chack'n Pop #Thomas/ChalkZone #Thomas/Charlie and the Chocolate Factory #Thomas/Charlie Brown #Thomas/Charlie Chalk #Thomas/Cheaper by the Dozen (2003) #Thomas/Cheers #Thomas/Cherry Falls (2000) #Thomas/Chibi Maruko-chan #Thomas/Chicago Band 1970 Documentary #Thomas/Chicago In The Rockies 1973 TV Special #Thomas/Chicago Meanwhile Back At The Ranch 1974 TV Special #Thomas/Chicken Run #Thomas/Children's 1988 Films - Neck #Thomas/Children of the Corn (1984) #Thomas/Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers #Thomas/Chowder #Thomas/Chuck Jones #Thomas/Chuggington #Thomas/Cinderella (2015) #Thomas/Cinderella #Thomas/Clarence #Thomas/Clarissa Explains It All #Thomas/Classic Cartoons from the 80's & 90's #Thomas/Clifford the big Red Dog #Thomas/Clifford the Big Red Dog #Thomas/Clifford's Puppy Days #Thomas/Clifford's Really Big Movie #Thomas/Clone High #Thomas/Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) #Thomas/Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) #Thomas/Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs #Thomas/Clueless (1995) #Thomas/Cocoon (1985) #Thomas/Codename: Kids Next Door #Thomas/Colby's Clubhouse #Thomas/Cold Mountain #Thomas/Comedy Villains (1989) #Thomas/Complete Animated Mashup #Thomas/Congo (1995) #Thomas/Conker's Bad Fur Day #Thomas/Construction Site #Thomas/Coraline #Thomas/Corpse Bride #Thomas/Cory in the House #Thomas/Count Duckula #Thomas/Courage the Cowardly Dog #Thomas/Cowboy Tyrone #Thomas/Crappington #Thomas/Crash Bandicoot #Thomas/Crashbox #Thomas/Cricket on the Hearth (1967) #Thomas/Cro (TV Show) #Thomas/Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon (2000) #Thomas/Cry Wolf (2005) #Thomas/Crystal Tipps and Alistair #Thomas/Cult Thomas Episodes #Thomas/Cyberbully (2011) #Thomas/Cyberchase #Thomas/Cyborg Kuro-chan #Thomas/Daddy Day Care #Thomas/Damn Yankees! (1958) #Thomas/Dance Moms #Thomas/Dances with Wolves (1990) #Thomas/Dance With The Teletubbies (1997) #Thomas/Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood #Thomas/Dan Vs. #Thomas/Daredevil (2003) #Thomas/Daria #Thomas/Dark Ride (2006) #Thomas/Dark Shadows #Thomas/Darkwing Duck #Thomas/Dash and Dot #Thomas/Date Movie (2006) #Thomas/DC #Thomas/Dead or Alive #Thomas/Dead Tone (2007) #Thomas/Decade Films #Thomas/Decade Songs #Thomas/Decade TV Shows #Thomas/Deep in the Jungle #Thomas/Despicable Me #Thomas/Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem at Universal Studios Florida #Thomas/Despicable Me (New) #Thomas/Despicable Me 2 #Thomas/Despicable Me 2 (2013) #Thomas/Despicable Me 3 (2017) #Thomas/Detention #Thomas/Devil May Cry #Thomas/Dexter's Laboratory #Thomas/Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days #Thomas/Diary of a Wimpy Kid #Thomas/DIC Entertainment #Thomas/DIC Prouctions #Thomas/Dibo the Gift Dragon #Thomas/Dick Tracy (1990) #Thomas/Diesel 10 #Thomas/Diesel Of Sodor and Thomas Episodes #Thomas/Diesels of Sodor #Thomas/Dig and Dug with Daisy #Thomas/Digby Dragon #Thomas/Dinner at Eight (1933) #Thomas/Dino Babies #Thomas/Dino Crisis #Thomas/Dinosaur #Thomas/Dinosaur Parodies #Thomas/Dinosaur Parodies - Featuring BoCo and Daisy #Thomas/Dinosaur Parodies - Featuring Gordon and Emily #Thomas/Dinosaur Parodies - Featuring Gordon and Mavis #Thomas/Dinosaur Parodies - Featuring Gordon and Molly #Thomas/Dinosaur Parodies - Featuring Percy and Roise #Thomas/Dinosaur Parodies - Featuring Thomas and Molly #Thomas/Dinosaur Train #Thomas/Dinosaur train #Thomas/dinosaur Train #Thomas/Dinosaurs (TV Series) #Thomas/Dinosaurs (TV series) Parodies #Thomas/Discworld: Soul Music #Thomas/Discworld: Wyrd Sisters #Thomas/Discworld #Thomas/Disney Films, Classics & Villains #Thomas/Disney villains and Non-Disney villains #Thomas/Disney Villains VS Non-Disney Villains Round 1 Parodies #Thomas/Disney Villains VS Non-Disney Villains Round 2 Parodies #Thomas/Disney Villains VS Non-Disney Villains Round 3 Parodies #Thomas/Disney Villains VS Non-Disney Villains Round 4 Parodies #Thomas/Disney #Thomas/Divergent (2014) #Thomas/Doc Martin #Thomas/Doc McStuffins #Thomas/Doctor Dolittle (1967) #Thomas/Doctor Snuggles #Thomas/Doctor Who #Thomas/Doctor Who: Series 5 #Thomas/Doctor Who: Series 6 #Thomas/Doctor Who: Series 7 #Thomas/Doctor Who: Series 8 #Thomas/Doctor Who: Series 9 #Thomas/Doctor Who: Series 10 #Thomas/Doctor Who: The Doctor Trilogy #Thomas/Doctor Who: The Greatest Adventures #Thomas/Doctor Who: The Regenerations #Thomas/Doctor Who: The Specials #Thomas/Doctor Who: The Time Lord Battle #Thomas/Doctor Who/Jungle Book #Thomas/Doctor Zhivago (1965) #Thomas/DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story (2004) #Thomas/Dog City #Thomas/Dog with a Blog #Thomas/Dolphin Tale (2011) #Thomas/Dolphin Tale 2 (2014) #Thomas/Dolphin Tale #Thomas/Don Bluth #Thomas/Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (2014 Game) #Thomas/Donkey Kong #Thomas/Dora and Friends Into the City #Thomas/Dora the Explorer #Thomas/Doris (TV series) #Thomas/Double Dare #Thomas/Doug #Thomas/Downfall #Thomas/Dr. Dolittle (1998) #Thomas/Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) #Thomas/Dr. Dolittle: Million Dollar Mutts (2009) #Thomas/Dr. Seuss: Conrad and Sally's Adventures Series #Thomas/Dr. Seuss and Jim Henson #Thomas/Dr. Seuss #Thomas/Dragon Hunters #Thomas/Drake & Josh #Thomas/Drawn Together #Thomas/DreamWorks #Thomas/Ducktales #Thomas/Dude, Where's My Car? #Thomas/Dude What Would Happen #Thomas/Dukes of Hazzard #Thomas/Dumbo #Thomas/Dumb Ways to Die #Thomas/Eagles VH1 1990s Doxumentary Family Tree #Thomas/Easter Parade (1948) #Thomas/Ed, Edd n Eddy #Thomas/Education City #Thomas/Edward #Thomas/Element Animation #Thomas/Elephant Dream #Thomas/Elf #Thomas/Elmo's Potty Time #Thomas/Elmyra the Dragon #Thomas/El Nombre #Thomas/El Tigre Aventure of Manny Rivera #Thomas/Engie Benjy #Thomas/Epic (2013) #Thomas/Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks #Thomas/Equestria Girls #Thomas/Eragon #Thomas/Eric Gets Grounded (Go!Animate Version) #Thomas/Even Stevens #Thomas/Ever After High #Thomas/Everybody hates Chris #Thomas/Everybody Loves Raymond #Thomas/Everyone's Hero #Thomas/Everything's Rosie #Thomas/Evil Barney #Thomas/Evil Ernie #Thomas/Eyewitness #Thomas/Familes in the Earth #Thomas/Families in the Earth #Thomas/Families in the World #Thomas/Families #Thomas/Family Double Dare #Thomas/Family Guy #Thomas/Familys are in UK #Thomas/Fanboy and Chum Chum #Thomas/Fancy Nancy #Thomas/Fan of villains Parodies #Thomas/Fan of villains #Thomas/Fantastic Four (2005) #Thomas/Fantastic Four (2015) #Thomas/Fantastic Island #Thomas/Fantomcat #Thomas/Fargo (1996) #Thomas/Fat Albert (2004) #Thomas/Father Ted #Thomas/Fawlty Towers #Thomas/Fay Presents #Thomas/Fear Strikes Out (1957) #Thomas/Female Casper Characters #Thomas/Female Codename: Kids Next Door Characters #Thomas/Female Family Guy Characters #Thomas/Female Horrid Henry Characters #Thomas/Female Mickey Mouse Characters #Thomas/Female Spongebob Characters #Thomas/Female Thomas Characters Parodies #Thomas/Female Thomas Characters #Thomas/Female Thomas Villains #Thomas/Female Tiny Toon Adventures Characters #Thomas/Female Toy Story Characters #Thomas/Female VeggieTales Characters #Thomas/Ferry Boat Fred #Thomas/Fiddler on the Roof (1971) #Thomas/Fievel's American Tails #Thomas/Figure It Out #Thomas/Fillmore! #Thomas/Filmation #Thomas/Final Destination #Thomas/Final Fantasy VII #Thomas/Final Fantasy #Thomas/Finding Dory #Thomas/Finding Dory 2 #Thomas/Finding Kind (2011) #Thomas/Finding Nemo #Thomas/Finian's Rainbow (1968) #Thomas/Fire in the Sky #Thomas/Fireman Sam 2003 #Thomas/Fireman Sam In Action #Thomas/Fireman Sam LIVE On Stage #Thomas/Fireman Sam Parodies #Thomas/Fireman Sam #Thomas/Five Nights at Freddy's #Thomas/Flight of the Conchords #Thomas/Flintstone Frolics #Thomas/Flushed Away #Thomas/Follow That Bird #Thomas/Foofur #Thomas/Forces of Nature #Thomas/Formula One #Thomas/Franklin the Turtle #Thomas/Franny's Feet #Thomas/Frasier #Thomas/Freaky Friday (2003) #Thomas/Freddi Fish #Thomas/Free Birds (2013) #Thomas/Freedom Writers #Thomas/Friday (1995) #Thomas/Friday After Next (2002) #Thomas/Friends (TV Series) #Thomas/Friends #Thomas/From Justin to Kelly (2003) #Thomas/Frosty the Snowman #Thomas/Frozen (2013) #Thomas/Fullmetal Alchemist #Thomas/Fun and Fancy Free #Thomas/Funnybones #Thomas/Funny Face (1957) #Thomas/Furby Boom #Thomas/Futurama #Thomas/G.B.F. (2013) #Thomas/Galaxy Quest #Thomas/Games #Thomas/Gangster Squad (2013) #Thomas/Garfield (2004) #Thomas/Garfield: His 9 Lives #Thomas/Garfield #Thomas/Gaspard and Lisa #Thomas/GEICO #Thomas/Generator Rex #Thomas/George Shrinks #Thomas/Geronimo Stilton #Thomas/Get Over It (2001) #Thomas/Gex Deep Cover Gecko #Thomas/Ghost (1990) #Thomas/Ghostbusters #Thomas/Giant Monster Movies #Thomas/Giants (2016) #Thomas/Gigantosaurus #Thomas/Gilmore Girls #Thomas/Girl Group Songs #Thomas/Girl Groups #Thomas/Gladiators #Thomas/Global Guts #Thomas/Glory (1989) #Thomas/Glover #Thomas/Go!Animate #Thomas/Go, Diego, Go! #Thomas/Go Baby! #Thomas/Gone with the Wind (1939) #Thomas/Good Burger #Thomas/Goodbye, Mr. Chips (1939) #Thomas/Goof Troop Parodies #Thomas/Goosebumps (2015) #Thomas/Gossip Girl #Thomas/Gothic (1986) #Thomas/Grabbing Tree #Thomas/Grand Canyon #Thomas/Grand Ice #Thomas/Grand Theft Auto Games #Thomas/Gravity Falls #Thomas/Grease #Thomas/Greatest Freakout Ever #Thomas/Gregory Horror Show #Thomas/Gremlins (1984) #Thomas/Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics #Thomas/Groundhog Day (1993) #Thomas/GroundlIng Marsh #Thomas/Growing Pains #Thomas/Growing Up Creepie #Thomas/Grown Ups (2010) #Thomas/Grown Ups 2 (2013) #Thomas/Guardians of the Galaxy #Thomas/Gung Ho! (1986) #Thomas/Gypsy (1962) #Thomas/Half-Life #Thomas/Halloween (1978) #Thomas/Halloween and the Grinch Night #Thomas/Hamtaro #Thomas/Handy Manny #Thomas/Hannah Montana #Thomas/Happly Ever After Fairy Tales for Every Child #Thomas/Happy Feet 2 #Thomas/Happy Monster Band #Thomas/Happy Tree Friends #Thomas/Harold and the Purple Crayon #Thomas/Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 #Thomas/Harry Potter #Thomas/He-Man #Thomas/Heathcliff #Thomas/Heathers (1988) #Thomas/Heavy Traffic (1973) #Thomas/Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater #Thomas/Henry Hugglemonster #Thomas/Herbie #Thomas/Hercules #Thomas/Hercules: The Legendary Journeys #Thomas/Here Comes The Teletubbies (1997) #Thomas/Hero 108 #Thomas/Hero Factory #Thomas/Hero for a Day #Thomas/Heroic Hamsters (Total Drama) #Thomas/Hetty Feather #Thomas/Hey Arnold #Thomas/Hey Duggee #Thomas/Higglytown Heroes #Thomas/High School DxD #Thomas/High Tension (2003) #Thomas/Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi #Thomas/Hillsong: Let Hope Rise #Thomas/History of The Eagles Parts 1 & 2 (2013) #Thomas/Hitch Hikers Guide to the Galaxy #Thomas/Hogan's Heroes #Thomas/Holes #Thomas/Home (2015) #Thomas/Home Alone #Thomas/Homestar Runner #Thomas/Hoobs #Thomas/Hook #Thomas/Hoops and Yoyo #Thomas/Hop (2011) #Thomas/Hope and Glory (1987) *Thomas/Hercules: The Legendary Journeys #Thomas/Horrible Bosses 2 (2014) #Thomas/Horrid Henry Parodies #Thomas/Horrid Henry Villains #Thomas/Horrid Henry #Thomas/Horton Hears a Who #Thomas/Horton Hears A Who Parodies #Thomas/Hot Rod (2007) #Thomas/Hotel Mario #Thomas/Hotel Transylvania #Thomas/House of Mouse #Thomas/House on Haunted Hill #Thomas/How the Grinch Stole Christmas #Thomas/How To Train Your Dragon #Thomas/How To Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) #Thomas/Hulk (2003) #Thomas/Humans of Sodor #Thomas/Hustle (1975) #Thomas/I'm In the Band #Thomas/I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here #Thomas/I've Been Waiting for You (1998) #Thomas/I.M. Meen #Thomas/iCarly: Blueberry Bellybutton #Thomas/iCarly #Thomas/Ice Age #Thomas/Ice Age 2: The Meltdown #Thomas/Ice Age 3; Drawn of The Dinosaurs #Thomas/Ice Age 4: Continental Drift #Thomas/Ice Age 5: Collision Course #Thomas/Ice Age: Collision Course #Thomas/Idle Hands (1999) #Thomas/If I Stay (2014) #Thomas/ImageMovers #Thomas/In Living Color #Thomas/In Search of Dr. Seuss #Thomas/In The Heart Of The Sea #Thomas/In the Heart of the Sea #Thomas/In the Night Garden #Thomas/In the Night Garden Parodies #Thomas/Inch High Private Eye #Thomas/Incredibles 2 (2018) #Thomas/Independence Day (1996) #Thomas/Indiana Jones #Thomas/Inside Out (2015) #Thomas/Inspector Clouseau (1968 movie) #Thomas/Inspector Gadget #Thomas/Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) #Thomas/Inspector Gadget parodies #Thomas/Into the Woods (film) #Thomas/Inuyasha #Thomas/Invisible Sister (2015) #Thomas/I Spy (HBO Family) #Thomas/It's a Big Big World #Thomas/It's a Boy Girl Thing (2006) #Thomas/ITV Powergen Weathergens #Thomas/Jack's Big Music Show #Thomas/Jack and the Pack #Thomas/Jack the Giant Slayer (2013) #Thomas/Jackie Chan Adventures #Thomas/Jak and Daxter #Thomas/Jake and the Never Land Pirates #Thomas/James & the Giant Peach #Thomas/James Bond #Thomas/James Bond Jr #Thomas/James the Cat #Thomas/Jane and the Dragon #Thomas/Jeff Dunham #Thomas/Jellikins #Thomas/Jersey Girl (2004) #Thomas/Jim'll Fix It #Thomas/Jim Henson #Thomas/Jimmy Neutron #Thomas/Johnny and the Sprites #Thomas/Johnny Appleseed #Thomas/Johnny Bravo #Thomas/Johnny Bravo Parodies #Thomas/Johnny Cuba #Thomas/Johnny Test #Thomas/Johnny Test Parodies #Thomas/John Tucker Must Die (2006) #Thomas/Jojo's Circus #Thomas/Jonathan Creek #Thomas/Jordan Rooke and Kitty Katswell #Thomas/Joseph King of Dreams #Thomas/Joshua Jones #Thomas/Journey 2: The Mysterious Island #Thomas/Journey to the Center of the Earth #Thomas/Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer #Thomas/Julius Jr. #Thomas/Jumanji #Thomas/Jump Start #Thomas/Jungle Junction #Thomas/Junglies #Thomas/Jurassic Park Parodies #Thomas/Jurassic World (2015) #Thomas/Justin Time #Thomas/Kablam! #Thomas/Kamen Rider Dragon Knight #Thomas/Kappa Mikey #Thomas/Katy Perry: Part of Me #Thomas/Kermit's Swamp Years #Thomas/Kidsongs #Thomas/Kill Bill #Thomas/Killer Klowns from Outer Space #Thomas/Kim Possible #Thomas/Kindergarten #Thomas/King Kong (2012) #Thomas/Kingmsan: The Secret Service #Thomas/King of the Hill #Thomas/Kipper the Dog Parodies #Thomas/Kipper the Dog #Thomas/Kirby #Thomas/Kissyfur #Thomas/Klonoa #Thomas/Knights of the Old Republic #Thomas/Kratts' Creatures #Thomas/Kubo and the Two Strings (2016) #Thomas/Kung Fu Panda #Thomas/Kwicky Koala #Thomas/Labyrinth (1986) #Thomas/Lady and the Tramp #Thomas/Lady in the Water (2006) #Thomas/Lady in White (1988) #Thomas/Lalaloopsy #Thomas/LazyTown #Thomas/Leapfrog #Thomas/Legend of Korra #Thomas/Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return #Thomas/Lego: The Adventures of Clutch Powers #Thomas/Lego Island #Thomas/Lenny & Sid #Thomas/Let's Go Luna! #Thomas/Let Me In (2010) #Thomas/Let the Right One In (2008) #Thomas/Liberty's Kids #Thomas/Life on Mars and Ashes to Ashes #Thomas/Life with Derek #Thomas/Like Mike #Thomas/Link: The Faces of Evil #Thomas/Little Bear #Thomas/Little Charley Bear #Thomas/Little Charmers #Thomas/Little Clowns of Happytown #Thomas/Little Critter #Thomas/Little Einsteins #Thomas/Little Golden Book Land #Thomas/Little People Big Discoveries #Thomas/Little People #Thomas/Little Polar Bear Parodies #Thomas/Little Pollon #Thomas/Little Red Tractor Stories #Thomas/Little Red Tractor #Thomas/Little Star #Thomas/Littlest Pet Shop #Thomas/Liv and Maddie #Thomas/Lloyd in Space #Thomas/LocoRoco #Thomas/Logical Journey of the Zoombinis #Thomas/Loonatics Unleashed #Thomas/Looney Tunes: Bugs' Adventures of The Wizard of Oz #Thomas/Looney Tunes #Thomas/Lorenzo's Oil (1992) #Thomas/Lost in Space #Thomas/Luigi's Mansion (2002 Game) #Thomas/Luigi's Mansion: Dark Mansion (2013 Game) #Thomas/Maburaho #Thomas/Madagascar #Thomas/Madagscar #Thomas/Madballs #Thomas/Maggie and the Ferocious Beast #Thomas/Magic in the Water (1995) #Thomas/Magic Mountain #Thomas/Magic Tales #Thomas/Magoo Meets McBoing-Boing #Thomas/Making Fiends #Thomas/Male Animal Villains #Thomas/Malibu's Most Wanted (2003) #Thomas/Mallard the Drake's Progress #Thomas/Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies #Thomas/Maple Town #Thomas/Mappy #Thomas/Marie the White Female Kitten #Thomas/Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympus Games (2016 Game) #Thomas/Mario Golf 64 (1999 Game) #Thomas/Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (2003 Game) #Thomas/Mario Golf: World Tour (2014 Game) #Thomas/Mario Kart 7 (2011 Game) #Thomas/Mario Kart 8 (2014 Game) #Thomas/Mario Kart 64 (1997 Game) #Thomas/Mario Kart: Double Dash (2003 Game) #Thomas/Mario Kart: Super Circuit (2001 Game) #Thomas/Mario Kart DS (2005 Game) #Thomas/Mario Kart Wii (2008 Game) #Thomas/Mario Party (1999 Game) #Thomas/Mario Party 2 (2000 Game) #Thomas/Mario Party 3 (2001 Game) #Thomas/Mario Party 4 (2002 Game) #Thomas/Mario Party 5 (2003 Game) #Thomas/Mario Party 6 (2004 Game) #Thomas/Mario Party 7 (2005 Game) #Thomas/Mario Party 8 (2007 Game) #Thomas/Mario Party 9 (2012 Game) #Thomas/Mario Party 10 (2015 Game) #Thomas/Mario Party: Island Tour (2013 Game) #Thomas/Mario Party: Star Rush (2016 Game) #Thomas/Mario Power Tennis (2004 Game) #Thomas/Mario Sports Mix (2010 Game) #Thomas/Mario Super Sluggers (2008 Game) #Thomas/Mario Tennis (2000 Game) #Thomas/Mario Tennis Open (2012 Game) #Thomas/Mario #Thomas/Marmaduke (2010) #Thomas/Married with Children #Thomas/Mars Attacks (1996) #Thomas/Marvel #Thomas/Mary Poppins #Thomas/Mater's Tall Tales #Thomas/Math Workshop #Thomas/Matilda #Thomas/Matilda's Simple Wish #Thomas/Matilda 2 #Thomas/Max and Ruby #Thomas/Maya & Miguel #Thomas/Maya the Bee Movie (2014) #Thomas/Maya the Bee #Thomas/Mean Girls #Thomas/Mean Girls (2004) #Thomas/Meet Me in St. Louis (1944) #Thomas/Meeow! #Thomas/Mega Man #Thomas/Mega Man X #Thomas/Megamind #Thomas/Mermaid Sister's Best Friend #Thomas/Metal Gear Solid #Thomas/Metro Goldwyn Mayer #Thomas/Mew Mew Power #Thomas/Michael Clayton #Thomas/Mickey's Adventures Series #Thomas/Mickey and the Roadster Racers #Thomas/Mickey Mouse and the Muppet Treasure Island #Thomas/Mickey Mouse Clubhouse #Thomas/Mickey Mouse #Thomas/Mickeys Christmas Carol #Thomas/Mid Sodor Railway #Thomas/Miffy and Friends #Thomas/Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie #Thomas/Mighty Morphin Power Rangers #Thomas/Miles From Tomorrowland #Thomas/Mind Your Language #Thomas/Minder #Thomas/Minions #Thomas/Minions(2015) #Thomas/Minions (2015) #Thomas/Minions (film) #Thomas/Minions Movie #Thomas/Minority Report (2002) #Thomas/Mio Mao #Thomas/Mission Impossible (1996) #Thomas/Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends Parody Episode Scripts #Thomas/Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends #Thomas/Miss Spider's Sunny Patch friends #Thomas/Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Kids #Thomas/Mister Maker #Thomas/Mister Roberts (1955) #Thomas/Mister Rogers' Neighborhood #Thomas/Mixels #Thomas/Mona the Vampire #Thomas/Monchhichis #Thomas/Monkeybone #Thomas/MonkeyKingdom (2015) #Thomas/Monster High #Thomas/Monster House #Thomas/Monsters, Inc. #Thomas/Monsters University #Thomas/Monsters VS Aliens #Thomas/Monster Trucks (2017) #Thomas/Monty Python #Thomas/Mopatop's shop #Thomas/Moshlings #Thomas/Mostly Ghostly: Have You Met My Ghoulfriend? #Thomas/Motorsport #Thomas/Movieland Festival #Thomas/Movies #Thomas/Mr. Conductor's Adventures in A Muppet Family Christmas #Thomas/Mr. Conductor Jr.'s Adventures Series #Thomas/Mr. Conductor Meets The Wizard of Oz (1939) #Thomas/Mr. Dressup #Thomas/Mr. Magoo's Christmas Carol #Thomas/Mr. Meaty #Thomas/Mr. Mom (1983) #Thomas/Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) #Thomas/Muddles and Crystals #Thomas/Mulan #Thomas/Mumfie #Thomas/Munsters #Thomas/Muppet Babies 8 Flags over the Nursery #Thomas/Muppet Babies #Thomas/Muppets #Thomas/Murphy Brown #Thomas/My Best Friends #Thomas/My Big Big Friend #Thomas/My Big Fat Greek Wedding #Thomas/MyChonny #Thomas/My Dad is a Rock Star #Thomas/My Fair Lady (1964) #Thomas/My Friends Tigger and Pooh #Thomas/My Life as a Teenage Robot #Thomas/My Little Eye (2002) #Thomas/My Little Pony #Thomas/My Parents Are Aliens #Thomas/My Pet Monster #Thomas/My Soul to Take (2010) #Thomas/Nacho Libre (2006) #Thomas/Nanalan' #Thomas/Nanny 911 #Thomas/Narrow Gauge #Thomas/Naruto #Thomas/Nature Cat #Thomas/Ned's Newt #Thomas/Nella the Princess Knight #Thomas/Nellie the Elephant #Thomas/Neopets #Thomas/Net Smartz Kids #Thomas/Net Smartz #Thomas/New Super Mario Bros. (2006 Game) #Thomas/New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012 Game) #Thomas/New Super Mario Bros. U (2012 Game) #Thomas/New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009 Game) #Thomas/New Tricks #Thomas/Next Friday (2000) #Thomas/Nick Arcade #Thomas/Nickelodeon Guts #Thomas/Nick Jr Face #Thomas/Nicktoons MLB #Thomas/Ni Hao, Kai-Lan #Thomas/Nim's Island #Thomas/Nini's Treehouse #Thomas/Nitrome #Thomas/No, David! #Thomas/Noddy's toyland adventures #Thomas/Non-Disney Villains #Thomas/Non-Disney #Thomas/Noonbory and the Super Seven #Thomas/Noozles #Thomas/Nontan #Thomas/Nosferatu #Thomas/Not Going Out *Thomas/Now More Than Ever: The History of Chicago (2016) #Thomas/NSPCC Children's tv favourites vol 1 #Thomas/NSPCC Children's tv favourites vol 2 #Thomas/Numberjacks #Thomas/NYC Prep #Thomas/Nutri Ventures #Thomas/Oakie Doke #Thomas/Okami #Thomas/Oklahoma! (1955) #Thomas/Old Bear #Thomas/Oliver! #Thomas/Oliver's Love #Thomas/Oliver (1988 film) #Thomas/Oliver and Company #Thomas/Oliver the Giant Kitten #Thomas/Oliver the Kitten #Thomas/Oliver the Kitten Films #Thomas/Oliver the Kitten villains #Thomas/Oliver Twist(2005) #Thomas/Olly the Little White Van #Thomas/Once Upon a Time #Thomas/One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish #Thomas/One Foot in the Grave #Thomas/One Night Stand #Thomas/One Tree Hill #Thomas/Only Fools and Horses #Thomas/Oobi #Thomas/Open Range #Thomas/Open Season #Thomas/Our Friend, Martin #Thomas/Out of the Box #Thomas/Over the Garden Wall #Thomas/Over the Hedge #Thomas/Ovide and the Gang #Thomas/Ovni #Thomas/Oz: The Great and Powerful #Thomas/PAC-MAN - Featuring Gordon #Thomas/PAC-MAN #Thomas/Pacific Heights #Thomas/Paddington (2015) #Thomas/Paddington Bear #Thomas/Pair of Kings #Thomas/Pajama Sam #Thomas/Pajanimals #Thomas/Pakistan Indian #Thomas/Pan (2015) #Thomas/Paper Moon (1973) #Thomas/Paramount #Thomas/Paranormal Activity #Thomas/Paranorman #Thomas/Parappa the Rapper #Thomas/Parentel Guidence #Thomas/Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2 #Thomas/Paul Frank #Thomas/Paulie #Thomas/Paw Patrol #Thomas/PAW Patrol #Thomas/PB&J Otter #Thomas/Peanuts #Thomas/Pecola #Thomas/Pee-Wee's Playhouse #Thomas/Peep and the Big Wide World #Thomas/Peg + Cat #Thomas/Pelswick #Thomas/Penguins of Madagascar (2014) #Thomas/Peppa Pig #Thomas/Pepper Ann #Thomas/Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters #Thomas/Percy Jackson: The Lightning Thief #Thomas/Percy Jackson #Thomas/Perfect Kirby #Thomas/Pete's Dragon #Thomas/Pete's Dragon (2016) #Thomas/Pete's Dragon Parodies #Thomas/Pete's Dragon Parodies - Featuring Thomas and Edward #Thomas/Pete's Dragon: Parodies-Featuring Thomas #Thomas/Pete's Dragon: Parodies-Featuring Thomas and Edward #Thomas/Peter and The Wolf #Thomas/Peter Cottontail #Thomas/Peter Pan #Thomas/Peter Rabbit #Thomas/Philadelphia (1993) #Thomas/Philbert Frog #Thomas/Phineas and Ferb #Thomas/Piget's Big Movie #Thomas/Pikachu Shorts #Thomas/Pillow Talk (1959) #Thomas/Pingu #Thomas/Pinkalicious & Peterrific #Thomas/Pinky and the Brain #Thomas/Pinky Dinky Doo #Thomas/Pinky Dinky Doo Parodies #Thomas/Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) #Thomas/Pinocchio #Thomas/Pitch Perfect 2 (2015) #Thomas/Pixar #Thomas/PJ Masks #Thomas/Planes #Thomas/Planet 51 #Thomas/Planet Sheen #Thomas/Plants vs. Zombies: The Series #Thomas/Playbox (1980s TV series) #Thomas/Playstation All Stars Battle Royale #Thomas/Playstation Move Heroes #Thomas/Pob's Programme #Thomas/Pocahontas #Thomas/Pokemon #Thomas/Pokemon Puzzle League #Thomas/Pokemon Puzzle League 2 #Thomas/Polly in the Pocket #Thomas/Pooh's Adventures Of Fun and Fancy Free #Thomas/Pooh's Adventures of King Kong #Thomas/Pooh's Adventures Of TUGS #Thomas/Pooh's Adventures #Thomas/Poor Loser (from Adventures in Odyssey) #Thomas/Pootie Tang #Thomas/Popeye #Thomas/Poppets Town #Thomas/Popples #Thomas/Poppy Cat #Thomas/Porridge #Thomas/Portland Bill #Thomas/Postman Pat In Action #Thomas/Postman Pat Parodies #Thomas/Postman Pat #Thomas/Pound Puppies #Thomas/Powerpuff Girls #Thomas/Power Rangers Mystic Force #Thomas/Power Rangers Turbo #Thomas/Pretty Little Liars #Thomas/Pretty Woman #Thomas/Princess Knight #Thomas/Princess Mononoke #Thomas/Privileged #Thomas/Problem Child (1990) #Thomas/Problem Solverz #Thomas/Project Almanac (2015) #Thomas/Project X (1987) #Thomas/Prom Night (2008) #Thomas/Psychonauts #Thomas/Psych #Thomas/Pucca #Thomas/Punky Brewster #Thomas/Puppy Dog Pals #Thomas/Purple and Brown #Thomas/Q*Bert #Thomas/Quest for Camelot #Thomas/Raa Raa the Noisy Lion #Thomas/Rabbids #Thomas/Race for your Life Charlie Brown #Thomas/Racing Stripes #Thomas/Rack Shack and Benny #Thomas/Raggs #Thomas/Rainbow (1996) #Thomas/Rainbow #Thomas/Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty #Thomas/Rakuga Kids (1998 Game) #Thomas/Random! Cartoons #Thomas/Rankin Bass #Thomas/Ranma #Thomas/RareWare #Thomas/Rastamouse #Thomas/Ratatouille #Thomas/Ratchet and Clank #Thomas/Rayman #Thomas/Reader Rabbit #Thomas/Reading Rainbow #Thomas/Ready, Steady, Wiggle! #Thomas/Ready Jet Go! #Thomas/Real Thomas Engines #Thomas/Real World Muppets #Thomas/Rebecca Rabbit #Thomas/Recess #Thomas/Red Dwarf #Thomas/Rederap #Thomas/Regular Show & Adventure Time #Thomas/Regular Show #Thomas/Remember the Titans (2000) #Thomas/Rescue Heroes: The Movie #Thomas/Rescue Heroes #Thomas/Reshiram and Zekrom #Thomas/Resident Evil #Thomas/Return to Oz #Thomas/Revenge of The Pink Panther #Thomas/Rex The Runt #Thomas/Richie Rich #Thomas/Rick and Morty #Thomas/Ricky Ricotta #Thomas/Rio (2011) #Thomas/Rio 2 (2014) #Thomas/Rio 3 (2017) #Thomas/Rise of the Guardians (2012) #Thomas/Road House #Thomas/Road Vichles Parodies #Thomas/Robbie the Reindeer #Thomas/Robin Hood #Thomas/Robocar Poil #Thomas/RoboCop (2014) #Thomas/Robot and Monster #Thomas/Robots #Thomas/Rocket Knight Adventures #Thomas/Rocket Power #Thomas/Rocket Robot on Wheels #Thomas/Rocko's Modern Life #Thomas/Rocky Hollow #Thomas/Rolie Polie Olie #Thomas/Rolling Stocks #Thomas/Romuald the Reindeer #Thomas/Rosie & Ruff in Puppydog Tales #Thomas/Ruby Gloom #Thomas/Rude Dog and the Dweebs #Thomas/Rude Ralph #Thomas/Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer #Thomas/Rugrats In Paris #Thomas/Rugrats #Thomas/Rush Hour #Thomas/Rusty Rivets #Thomas/S4C Dragon Idents #Thomas/Saber Rider #Thomas/Sabrina down under #Thomas/Sabrina the teenage witch #Thomas/Sabrina The Animated Series #Thomas/Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat #Thomas/Sailor Moon Crystal #Thomas/Sailor Moon #Thomas/Sally the Witch II #Thomas/Sally the Witch #Thomas/Salty's Lighthouse #Thomas/Salute Your Shorts #Thomas/Sam On Deck #Thomas/Samurai Champloo #Thomas/Samurai Pizza Cats #Thomas/San Andreas (2015) #Thomas/Sanjay and Craig #Thomas/Sarah & Duck #Thomas/School Days #Thomas/School for Vampires #Thomas/School Rumble #Thomas/Schoolhouse Rock #Thomas/Scooby's All Star Laff-a-Lympics Parodies #Thomas/Scooby's All Star Laff-a-Lympics #Thomas/Scooby Doo Parodies #Thomas/Scooby Doo #Thomas/Scrooged (1988) #Thomas/Scrooged #Thomas/Scrubs #Thomas/Seabert #Thomas/Season 1 #Thomas/Season 2 #Thomas/Season 3 #Thomas/Season 4 #Thomas/Season 5 #Thomas/Season 6 #Thomas/Season 7 #Thomas/SeeMore's Playhouse #Thomas/Seinfeld #Thomas/Sense and Sensibility (1995) #Thomas/Sergeant Stripes #Thomas/Sesame Street #Thomas/Sesam Stasjon #Thomas/Seven Little Monsters #Thomas/Shake It Up #Thomas/Shame of the Jungle (1975) #Thomas/Shark Tale #Thomas/Sheep In The Big City #Thomas/Shenmue #Thomas/Shimmer and Shine #Thomas/Shining Time Station #Thomas/Shirt Tales #Thomas/Shortland Street #Thomas/Shrek Forever After #Thomas/Shrek #Thomas/Sidekick #Thomas/Sid the Science Kid #Thomas/Silent Night, Deadly Night (1984) #Thomas/Singin' in the Rain (1952) #Thomas/Skarloey #Thomas/Skipper & Skeeto #Thomas/Sky Dancers #Thomas/Sky High #Thomas/Sleepaway Camp (1983) #Thomas/Sleeping Beauty #Thomas/Sleepless in Seattle (1993) #Thomas/Sly Cooper #Thomas/Smurfs #Thomas/Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) #Thomas/Snow White #Thomas/Sofia the First #Thomas/Something Special #Thomas/Song of the South #Thomas/Sonic #Thomas/Sonic and Tails in Who Framed Roger Rabbit #Thomas/Sonic and Tails meet The Incredibles #Thomas/Sonic Games #Thomas/Sonic Parodies #Thomas/Sonic SATAM #Thomas/Sonic Underground #Thomas/Sonic X #Thomas/Sonny with A Chance #Thomas/Son of the Pink Panther #Thomas/Son of the Mask #Thomas/Sooty #Thomas/Soul Eater Not! #Thomas/South Park #Thomas/Space Jam #Thomas/Special Agent Oso #Thomas/Special Kids #Thomas/Spider-Man (2002) #Thomas/Spider-Man 2 #Thomas/Spider-Man 3 #Thomas/Spider-Man: The Animated Series #Thomas/Spider-Man #Thomas/Spirited Away #Thomas/Splash and Bubbles #Thomas/SpongeBob SquarePants villains #Thomas/SpongeBob SquarePants #Thomas/SpongeBob Squarepants Parodies - Featuring Toby and Henry 2 #Thomas/Spot #Thomas/Spy Fox #Thomas/Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams #Thomas/Spy Kids 3D Game Over #Thomas/Spyro 2 Gateway To Glimmer #Thomas/Spyro A Hero's Tail #Thomas/Squiddly Diddly First Christmas #Thomas/Squirrel Boy #Thomas/Starhill Ponies #Thomas/Starsky and Hutch Movie #Thomas/Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015) #Thomas/Star Wars #Thomas/State Fair (1945) #Thomas/Steam Engines #Thomas/Steam Locomotive Yaemon Big Adventure of D-51 #Thomas/Steven Spielberg #Thomas/Steven Universe #Thomas/Stickin' Around #Thomas/Stir Of Echoes (1999) #Thomas/Stoked #Thomas/Story Book Musicals #Thomas/Strawberry Shortcake #Thomas/Street Fighter #Thomas/Stuart Little (TV Series) #Thomas/Stuck in the Middle #Thomas/Student Bodies (1981) #Thomas/Stuntman89 #Thomas/Suite Pretty Cure #Thomas/Super Mario 3D Land (2011 Game) #Thomas/Super Mario 3D World (2013 Game) #Thomas/Super Mario 64 (1996 Game) #Thomas/Super Mario 64 DS (2004 Game) #Thomas/Super Mario Galaxy (2007 Game) #Thomas/Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010 Game) #Thomas/Super Mario Kart (1992 Game) #Thomas/Super Mario Maker (2015 Game) #Thomas/Super Mario Sunshine (2002 Game) #Thomas/Super Monkey Ball Adventure #Thomas/Super Monkey Ball Deluxe #Thomas/Supernoobs #Thomas/Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! #Thomas/Super Samson Herms #Thomas/Super Sloppy Double Dare #Thomas/Super Smash Bros. (1999 Game) #Thomas/Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008 Game) #Thomas/Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS (2014 Game) #Thomas/Super Smash Bros. Melee (2001 Game) #Thomas/Super Smash Bros. Melee (2002 Game) #Thomas/Super Smash Bros #Thomas/Superted Parodies #Thomas/Super Why #Thomas/Surf's Up #Thomas/Sutte Hakkun #Thomas/Sweeney Todd #Thomas/Sylvanian Families #Thomas/Taina #Thomas/Tak And The Power Of Juju #Thomas/Takin' Over the Asylum #Thomas/Talking Friends #Thomas/Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby (2006) #Thomas/Tamara (2005) #Thomas/Tangerine Bear #Thomas/Tangled #Thomas/Tarzan #Thomas/Tayo #Thomas/Team Dante #Thomas/Teamo Supremo #Thomas/Team Umizoomi #Thomas/Ted (2012) #Thomas/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #Thomas/Teen Beach Movie #Thomas/Teen Titans #Thomas/The House of Magic (2013) #Thomas/Tekken 1 #Thomas/Tekken 2 #Thomas/Tekken 3 #Thomas/Tekken 4 #Thomas/Tekken and Street Fighter #Thomas/Tekken #Thomas/Teletubbies #Thomas/Teletubbies (2016) #Thomas/Teletubbies 2 Parodies #Thomas/Teletubbies: Bedtime Stories & Lullabies (1999) #Thomas/Teletubbies: Big Hug (1998) #Thomas/Teletubbies: Christmas in the Snow (1999) #Thomas/Teletubbies: Dirty Dog #Thomas/Teletubbies: Favourite Things (1998) #Thomas/Teletubbies: Funny Day (1998) #Thomas/Teletubbies: Numbers - 2 #Thomas/Teletubbies: Nursery Rhymes (1998) #Thomas/Teletubbies: Paddling Pool #Thomas/Teletubbies: See-Saw #Thomas/Teletubbies: Sophie Art - Circus #Thomas/Teletubbies: The Magic Pumpkin (1999) #Thomas/Televisionmania #Thomas/Terminator: Genisys (2015) #Thomas/Terrahawks #Thomas/That's So Raven #Thomas/The 5th Wave (2016) #Thomas/The 13 Ghosts Of Scooby Doo #Thomas/The 2015 World Series (2015) #Thomas/The Addams Family (1991) #Thomas/The Addams Family #Thomas/The Adventures of Chuck and Friends #Thomas/The Adventures of Elmo In Grouchland #Thomas/The Adventures of Justin and Nick #Thomas/The Adventures of Milo and Otis #Thomas/The Adventures of Pete & Pete #Thomas/The Adventures of The Little Prince #Thomas/The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina #Thomas/The Affair of the Necklace #Thomas/The Alvin Show (1961) #Thomas/The Amanda Show #Thomas/The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) #Thomas/The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) #Thomas/The Amazing World of Gumball #Thomas/The Amityville Horror (2005) #Thomas/The Angry Beavers #Thomas/The Angry Birds Movie (2016) #Thomas/The Animal Show #Thomas/The Animals Of Farthing Wood #Thomas/the Annoying Orange #Thomas/The Annoying Orange Parodies #Thomas/The Annoying Orange and Wallace & Gromit #Thomas/The Ant Bully #Thomas/The Aristocats #Thomas/The Avengers (2012) #Thomas/The Aviator (2004) #Thomas/The Babe (1992) #Thomas/The Backyardigans #Thomas/The Basil Brush Show #Thomas/The Bells of St. Mary's (1945) #Thomas/The BFG (2016) #Thomas/The Big Bang Theory #Thomas/The Big Bus (1976) #Thomas/The Big Garage #Thomas/The Big Green (1995) #Thomas/The Blackadder #Thomas/The Black Cauldron #Thomas/The Blues Brothers (1980) #Thomas/The Bonfire of the Vanities #Thomas/The Book of Pooh #Thomas/The Borrowers (1997) #Thomas/The Bourne Legacy (2012) #Thomas/The Boxcar Children #Thomas/The Boxtrolls (2014) #Thomas/The Brady Bunch #Thomas/The Brave Little Toaster: To the Rescue #Thomas/The Brave Little Toaster #Thomas/The Breakfast Club (1985) #Thomas/The Busy World of Richard Scarry #Thomas/The Buzz on Maggie #Thomas/The Carrie Diaries #Thomas/The Care Bears Family #Thomas/The Castanet Club #Thomas/The Cat in the Hat #Thomas/The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! #Thomas/The Chica Show #Thomas/The Chipmunks Adventure #Thomas/The Chipmunks Adventure Parodies #Thomas/The Classic Game Room #Thomas/The Cleveland Show #Thomas/The Clique (2008) #Thomas/The Croods #Thomas/The Crow Brothers #Thomas/The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader #Thomas/The Cult of Cartman #Thomas/The Dark Railway Series #Thomas/The Devil's Own (1997) #Thomas/The Dukes of Bröxstônia #Thomas/The Dust Factory (2004) #Thomas/The Emoji Movie #Thomas/The Emperor's New Groove 2 #Thomas/The Emperor's New Groove #Thomas/The Fairly OddParents #Thomas/The Fairly Oddparents Parodies #Thomas/The Fault in Our Stars (2014) #Thomas/The Fearless Four #Thomas/The Female Bear #Thomas/The Fifth Element (1997) #Thomas/The Flintstones #Thomas/The Flintstone Kids #Thomas/The Flintstones Movie #Thomas/The Frighteners (1996) #Thomas/The Fugitive (1993) #Thomas/The Get Along Gang #Thomas/The Ghosts of Motley Hall #Thomas/The Gingerbread Man #Thomas/The Golden Voyage of Sinbad #Thomas/The Good Dinosaur (2015) #Thomas/The Great Mouse Detective #Thomas/The Greatest Showman #Thomas/The Green Hornet (2011) #Thomas/The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy #Thomas/The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: Heartburn #Thomas/The Grim Adventures Of The Kids Next Door #Thomas/The Gymborians #Thomas/The Haunted Mansion (2003) #Thomas/The Haunting (1963) #Thomas/The Haunting (1999) #Thomas/The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy (2005) #Thomas/The Hive #Thomas/The Honeymooners #Thomas/The Hooley Dooleys #Thomas/The Huggabug Club #Thomas/The Hunchback of Notre Dame #Thomas/The Incredible Hulk (2008) #Thomas/The Incredibles #Thomas/The Italian Job (1969) #Thomas/The Jungle Book (1967) #Thomas/The Jungle Book (2015) #Thomas/The Jungle Book (2016) #Thomas/The Jungle Book 2 #Thomas/The Jungle Book Groove Party #Thomas/The Jumping Ground #Thomas/The Koala Brothers #Thomas/The Kidsongs Television Show #Thomas/The King and I #Thomas/The Lampies #Thomas/The Land Before Time #Thomas/The Land Before Time (1988) #Thomas/The Land Before Time (1988) Parodies #Thomas/The Land of Teletoon Dance Break! #Thomas/The Last Mimzy (2007) #Thomas/The Legend of Spyro A New Beginning #Thomas/The Legend of Spyro Dawn of The Dragon #Thomas/The Legend of Spyro The Eternal Night #Thomas/The Legend of Tarzan (2016) #Thomas/The Legend of Zelda #Thomas/The Lego Movie (2014) #Thomas/The LEGO Batman Movie (2017) #Thomas/The Lego Movie 2 (2019) #Thomas/The Letter People #Thomas/The Life and Times of Juniper Lee #Thomas/The Lion Guard #Thomas/The Lion King #Thomas/The Lion King 1/2 #Thomas/The Lion King 2 #Thomas/The Little Engine That Could #Thomas/The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning #Thomas/The Little Mermaid #Thomas/The Little Mermaid 2 #Thomas/The Little Mermaid Parodies #Thomas/The Little Rascals (1994) #Thomas/The Lorax (2012) #Thomas/The Lorax (2012) (New) #Thomas/The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit #Thomas/The Lord of the Rings the Two Towers (2002) #Thomas/The Lord of the Ring the Return of the King (2003) #Thomas/The Loud House #Thomas/The Love Letter #Thomas/The Maiden and the Princess (2011) #Thomas/The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack #Thomas/The Mask #Thomas/The Master of Disguise #Thomas/The Master Of Disguise #Thomas/The Matrix #Thomas/The Medallion #Thomas/The Mighty B! #Thomas/The Morbegs #Thomas/The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones (2013) #Thomas/The Moth Diaries (2011) #Thomas/The Mummy: Quest For The Lost Scrolls #Thomas/The Music Man (1962) #Thomas/The Mysterious Cities of Gold #Thomas/The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo #Thomas/The NewZealand Story #Thomas/The Nightmare Before Christmas #Thomas/The Nutcracker in 3D (2010) #Thomas/The Nut Job (2014) #Thomas/The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (2017) #Thomas/The Nutshack #Thomas/The Nutty Professor #Thomas/The O.C. #Thomas/The Odd Life of Timothy Green #Thomas/The Ollie & Moon Show #Thomas/The Organwise Guys #Thomas/The Oxongers #Thomas/The Paz Show #Thomas/The Pebble & The Penguin #Thomas/The Penguins of Madagascar #Thomas/The Perfect Man (2005) #Thomas/The Philadelphia Story (1940) #Thomas/The Pink Panther #Thomas/The Pink Phink #Thomas/The Pirates! Band of Misfits #Thomas/The Polar Express #Thomas/The Princess Diaries (2001) #Thomas/The Problem Solverz #Thomas/The Rage: Carrie 2 (1999) #Thomas/The Raggy Dolls #Thomas/The Railway Series #Thomas/The Rainbow (1989) #Thomas/The Replacements #Thomas/The Rescuers #Thomas/The Return of Jafar (1994) #Thomas/The Ring (2002) #Thomas/The Road to El Dorado #Thomas/The Sandlot 2 (2005) #Thomas/The Sandlot #Thomas/The Save-Ums! #Thomas/The Scrambled States of America #Thomas/The Secret Circle #Thomas/The Secret Life of Pets (2016) #Thomas/The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) #Thomas/The Secret Life of the American Teenager #Thomas/The Secret Partner (1961) #Thomas/The Secret World of Alex Mack #Thomas/The Shawshank Redemption (1994) #Thomas/The Shining #Thomas/The Simpsons Papa Don't Leech #Thomas/The Simpsons #Thomas/The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants (2005) #Thomas/The Sixth Sense (1999) #Thomas/The Sleeper (2012) #Thomas/The Smurfs (2011) #Thomas/The Smurfs 2 (2013) #Thomas/The Smurfs Villains #Thomas/The Snowman (1982) #Thomas/The Sound of Music (1965) #Thomas/The Spacebots #Thomas/The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water #Thomas/The Star (2017) #Thomas/The Steam Team #Thomas/The Subspace Emissary #Thomas/The Suite Life of Zack & Cody #Thomas/The Tale of Tillie's Dragon (1995) *Thomas/The Terry Kath Experience (2016) #Thomas/The Tomfoolery Show #Thomas/The Transporters #Thomas/The Twisted Whiskers Show #Thomas/The Unforgiven (1960) #Thomas/The Upside Down Show #Thomas/The Umbilical Brothers #Thomas/The Vampire Diaries #Thomas/The Villain (1979) #Thomas/The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald #Thomas/The Walking Dead #Thomas/The Weekenders #Thomas/The Wheels on the Bike (from Elmo's World: Bicycles) #Thomas/The White Cat Movie #Thomas/The Whole Nine Yards #Thomas/The Whole Nine Yards (2000) #Thomas/The Wiggles #Thomas/The Wild Puffalumps #Thomas/The Wild Thornberrys #Thomas/The Wind in the Willows #Thomas/The Witches #Thomas/The Wizard of Oz #Thomas/The Wombles #Thomas/The World of David the Gnome #Thomas/The WotWots parodies #Thomas/The WotWots #Thomas/The Wuzzles #Thomas/The X's #Thomas/Theodore Tugboat Parodies #Thomas/Theodore Tugboat #Thomas/They (2002) #Thomas/Thirteen (2003) #Thomas/Thomas' Railway Adventures #Thomas/Thomas and Model Friends #Thomas/Thomas and The Lion King #Thomas/Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Hero of the Rails and Thomas Episodes #Thomas/Thomas and the Magic Railroad and Thomas episode classics #Thomas/Thomas and the Magic Railroad and Thomas Episodes #Thomas/Thomas and the Magic Railroad #Thomas/Thomas Books and VHS #Thomas/Thomas Buzz Books #Thomas/Thomas DVDs and Episodes #Thomas/Thomas DVDs and Stories #Thomas/Thomas Engines #Thomas/Thomas episode classics #Thomas/Thomas Episodes, Characters, Tapes, DVDs, Books and Movies #Thomas/Thomas Episodes and Female Thomas Characters #Thomas/Thomas Episodes and Movies #Thomas/Thomas Episodes #Thomas/Thomas Movies #Thomas/Thomas Stories and Movies #Thomas/Thomas Stories #Thomas/Thomas the Bachmann Show #Thomas/Thomas the Tank Engine Season 2 and Thomas Episodes/Flims #Thomas/Thomas VHS and Thomas and the Magic Railroad #Thomas/Thomas villains #Thomas/Thomas Wharton and the Familiy #Thomas/Thomas #Thomas/Three O'Clock High (1987) #Thomas/Thunderbirds #Thomas/Tickety Toc #Thomas/Time Warp Trio #Thomas/Timmy the Tooth #Thomas/Timmy Time #Thomas/Timmy time #Thomas/timmy Time #Thomas/Timon & Pumbaa #Thomas/Timothy Goes to School #Thomas/Tinga Tinga Tales #Thomas/Tiny Toon Adventures #Thomas/Tiny Toon Advetures: Buster's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz #Thomas/Titan AE #Thomas/Titanic #Thomas/TLC (group) #Thomas/Toad Patrol #Thomas/To All a Goodnight (1980) #Thomas/Toddworld #Thomas/ToeJam and Earl #Thomas/To Love-Ru #Thomas/Tommy Zoom #Thomas/Tomorrowland (2015) #Thomas/Tonic Trouble #Thomas/Toot the Tiny Tugboat #Thomas/Top Gear #Thomas/Top Gun #Thomas/Top Wing #Thomas/Topsy and Tim #Thomas/Totally Spies! #Thomas/Tower of Terror (1997) #Thomas/Toy Story #Thomas/Toy Story 2 #Thomas/Toy Story 3 #Thomas/Toy Story 4 #Thomas/Toy Story Parodies #Thomas/Transformers (2007) #Thomas/Transformers Animated #Thomas/Transformers Prime #Thomas/Tree Fu Tom #Thomas/TUGS Parodies #Thomas/TUGS #Thomas/Turbo (2013) #Thomas/Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie #Thomas/TV Characters in the Curse of the Mystery #Thomas/TV Parodies #Thomas/TV #Thomas/Tweenies #Thomas/UHF (1989) #Thomas/UK and USA Male and Female Pop,Metal and Rock #Thomas/Ultimate Spider-Man #Thomas/Unikitty! #Thomas/Universal Studios #Thomas/Upside Down (by A*Teens) #Thomas/Upside Down (by Tiktak) #Thomas/Vamperina #Thomas/VeggieTales #Thomas/Veronica Mars #Thomas/Vic the Viking #Thomas/Victor and Hugo #Thomas/Victorious #Thomas/Victor Victoria (1982) #Thomas/Village of the Damned (1960) #Thomas/Village of the Damned (1995) #Thomas/Vocaloid #Thomas/W.I.T.C.H. #Thomas/Walker Texas Ranger #Thomas/WALL-E #Thomas/Wallace & Gromit: The Movie #Thomas/Wallace and Gromit #Thomas/Wallykazam #Thomas/War and Peace (1956) #Thomas/Warner. Bros #Thomas/Warner Bros. #Thomas/War of the Worlds (2005) #Thomas/WataMote #Thomas/Watermill Farm #Thomas/Waybuloo #Thomas/Wayne's World #Thomas/Waynehead #Thomas/We Bare Bears #Thomas/We Were Soldiers #Thomas/Wee Sing #Thomas/What's Eating Gilbert Grape (1993) #Thomas/Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? #Thomas/What Kind of Cat are you? #Thomas/When a Stranger Calls (2006) #Thomas/Where's My Water? #Thomas/Where's My Water #Thomas/Where is Waldo #Thomas/Where the Wild Things Are (2009) #Thomas/Whisker Haven Tales #Thomas/White Nights #Thomas/Wilbur #Thomas/Wil Cwac Cwac #Thomas/Wild Kratts #Thomas/Wild Things 3: Diamonds in the Rough #Thomas/Will And Grace #Thomas/William & Thomas the Train Getting Into Presents #Thomas/Winky Dink and You #Thomas/Winnie The Pooh #Thomas/Winnie The Pooh (2011) #Thomas/Winnie The Pooh Meets Dumbo #Thomas/Winnie The Pooh Meets Snow White #Thomas/Winnie The Pooh Parodies #Thomas/Wipeout #Thomas/Withnail and I #Thomas/Without a Paddle (2004) #Thomas/Wizadora #Thomas/Wizards of Buster Bunny #Thomas/Wizards of Waverly Place #Thomas/Wonder Pets! #Thomas/Woody Woodpecker #Thomas/Wordgirl #Thomas/WordWorld #Thomas/Word World #Thomas/World of Warcraft #Thomas/World Rally Champions! #Thomas/Wow Wow Wubbzy #Thomas/Wreck-It Ralph #Thomas/Wumpa's World #Thomas/Xena: Warrior Princess #Thomas/X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) #Thomas/X-Men #Thomas/Xiaolin Showdown #Thomas/Yakko, Wakko, and Dot's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz #Thomas/Year one #Thomas/Yin Yang Yo! #Thomas/Yin Yang #Thomas/Yo Gabba Gabba! #Thomas/Yogi Bear #Thomas/Yoshi's Island DS (2006 Game) #Thomas/Your Favourite Martian #Thomas/Yours, Mines and Ours (2005) #Thomas/YTK Production #Thomas/Yu-Gi-Oh! #Thomas/Yume Kojo: Doki Doki Panic #Thomas/Yumi-Yumi Bear #Thomas/Yuri's Revenge #Thomas/Zach's School Days and more #Thomas/Zack and Cody #Thomas/Zack and Quack #Thomas/Zeda: The Wand of Gamelon #Thomas/Zelda #Thomas/Zoboomafoo #Thomas/Zoey 101 #Thomas/Zookeeper #Thomas/Zootopia (2016) #Thomas/Uncharted #Thomas/Nisekoi #Thomas/Dead Rising #Thomas/1980s #Thomas/1990s #Thomas/Years #Thomas/Logos #Thomas/Amblin Entertainment #Thomas/Hersheypark #Thomas/McGee and Me! #Thomas/Coca-Cola Drinks #Thomas/Phil Nibbelink #Thomas/Mark Dindal #Thomas/Death to Smoochy #Thomas/Domestic Disturbance #Thomas/2000s #Thomas/2010s #Thomas/1900s #Thomas/1910s #Thomas/1920s #Thomas/1930s #Thomas/1940s #Thomas/1950s #Thomas/1960s #Thomas/1970s #Thomas/Tubby the Tuba #Thomas/Roger Rabbit Short Films #Thomas/Hit Entertaiment #Thomas/Aerosmith #Thomas/ITV #Thomas/Namco #Thomas/Capcom #Thomas/Sega #Thomas/Nelvana #Thomas/Playhouse Disney #Thomas/Closing Logos #Thomas/Hyperion Pictures #Thomas/Human Body #Thomas/Video Games Consoles #Thomas/Walt Disney Pictures #Thomas/Countries #Thomas/Soda #Thomas/Clothes #Thomas/Vehicles #Thomas/Video Games #Thomas/Decades #Thomas/Candy #Thomas/Willy Wonka Company #Thomas/Ages #Thomas/Computer #Thomas/Wordwide #Thomas/Video #Thomas/Rusty and Rosy #Thomas/Franchises #Thomas/Hot Wheels #Thomas/Commercials #Thomas/Internet #Thomas/Stores #Thomas/Toys #Thomas/Multilanguage #Thomas/Theme Parks #Thomas/Michael Jackson #Thomas/Moonwalker #Thomas/Will Vinton #Thomas/Richard Williams #Thomas/Music Video #Thomas/Names #Thomas/Big Ben #Thomas/Nicknames #Thomas/Gender ''Thomas'' parodies made by channels #Thomas Parodies Made By Blmalone05 #Thomas Parodies Made By BramGloatFilms3 #Theodore Tugboat parodies made by ThomasandFriendsFan #Thomas Parodies Made By BramGloatFTilms #Thomas Parodies Made By CuldeeFellRailway #Thomas Parodies Made By dboyer15 #Thomas Parodies Made By Dcolemanh #Thomas Parodies Made By Diesel 10Fan #Thomas Parodies Made By DonaldDouglas910 #Thomas Parodies Made By EdwardDuckandBoCo #Thomas Parodies Made By HenrytheGreenEngine #Thomas Parodies Made By HomecloudFlyer #Thomas Parodies Made By James the Red Engine #Thomas Parodies Made By Jenkins92 #Thomas Parodies made by JosephcCL93 #Thomas Parodies Made By MisterPeterSamAndSunshine #Thomas Parodies Made By Mr.Thomasfan1 #Thomas Parodies Made By NevilleFan #Thomas Parodies Made By samuel97godzilla #Thomas Parodies Made By Shrek the Third #Thomas Parodies Made By SkarloeyRailway #Thomas Parodies Made By SodorProductions #Thomas Parodies Made By ThomasandHenry #Thomas Parodies Made By ThomasandNoddyFan #Thomas Parodies Made By ThomasandNumbuh 2Fan #Thomas Parodies Made By ThomasRingoStarrUSFan #Thomas Parodies Made By ThomasTenCents #Thomas Parodies Made By ThomastheUSEpisodes #Thomas Parodies Made By ThomasUKCentral #Thomas Parodies Made By TongueSpeakingFool #Thomas Parodies Made By A Wikia Contributor #Thomas Parodies Made By ThomasMarioandSonic #Thomas Parodies Made By ThomasandGordon Fanfics *Fanfic:Thomas DVD ideas (US) *Fanfic:Thomas Ringo Starr US DVD ideas *Thomas George Carlin US DVD ideas *Thomas Alec Baldwin US DVD ideas *Thomas Michael Brandon US DVD ideas *Thomas George Carlin/Alec Baldwin US DVD ideas *Thomas George Carlin/Michael Brandon US DVD ideas *Thomas Ringo Starr/Michael Brandon/Pierce Brosnan US DVD ideas *Thomas Ringo Starr/George Carlin/Alec Baldwin/Michael Brandon US DVD ideas *Thomas Ringo Starr/George Carlin/Alec Baldwin US DVD ideas *Thomas Ringo Starr/George Carlin/Michael Brandon US DVD ideas *Thomas Ringo Starr/George Carlin US DVD ideas *Thomas Ringo Starr/Pierce Brosnan US DVD ideas *Thomas George Carlin/Alec Baldwin/Michael Brandon US DVD ideas *Thomas Ringo Starr/Alec Baldwin/Pierce Brosnan US DVD ideas *Thomas Ringo Starr/Alec Baldwin/Michael Brandon/Pierce Brosnan US DVD ideas *Thomas Ringo Starr/Alec Baldwin US DVD ideas *Thomas Ringo Starr/Michael Brandon US DVD ideas *Thomas Ringo Starr/Alec Baldwin/Michael Brandon US DVD ideas *Thomas Alec Baldwin/Michael Brandon US DVD ideas *Thomas Sing Along US DVD ideas *Pikachufreak's Thomas US Ringo Starr VHS/DVD ideas *Pikachufreak's Thomas US Ringo Starr/George Carlin/Alec Baldwin/Michael Brandon VHS/DVD ideas *Pikachufreak's Thomas US George Carlin/Alec Baldwin VHS/DVD ideas *Pikachufreak's Cartoon Paridise VHS/DVD ideas *ThomasandFriendsUS's Thomas VHS/DVD Re-Release ideas (US) *Thomas and Friends US Blu-ray ideas *Pikachufreak's More Cartoon Paradise VHS/DVD ideas See also *101 Engines - A Thomas/101 Dalamatians Parody Movie *A Gordon Movie - A Thomas/A Goofy Movie Parody Series *Alex The Engine Car & Friends - An Adult's Brother Show Of TTTE Starring Alex The Engine Car, Sammie The Steam Train & Dana The Fat Controller's Messenger. It Is Narrated By Pierce Brosnan. *Animal Thomas and Friends - Thomas and friends' Animazed spinoff *Arthur The Aardvark and Friends - A Arthur/Thomas Parody Series *Cosmo and Friends - A Spinoff Series of Thomas and Friends *Cult Thomas Episodes *Diesel's Christmas Carol - A Thomas/A Christmas Carol Parody Series *Diesel Of Sodor *Diesels We Have Become - A Thomas/Animal I Have Become Parody music video *Disability Challengers Farnham (TV Series) - A Spinoff of Thomas and Friends *Engine Cars - A Thomas/Cars Parody Movie *ENGINES - A Thomas/TUGS Parody series *Female Thomas Characters *Finding Thomas - A Thomas/Finding Nemo Parody Series *Hard-To-Find Thomas & Friends video releases - A hard-to-find Thomas thing. *Henry & Friends - A Thomas/Barney & Friends parody series. *Henry the Engine - A Thomas/Frosty the Snowman Parody Series *Henry Tyndale Railway Series A Spinoff Stop Montion Series Of Thomas & Friends With Friends Narrated by Sacha Dhawan *Henry Tyndale Railway the Path to Powers A Film of Thomas & The Magic RailRoad *Horrid Diesel - A Thomas/Horrid Henry Parody Series *How the Diesel Stole Christmas- A Thomas/How the Grinch Stole Christmas Parody Series *Humans of Sodor *If you had Three wishes foucing on Thomas, What would the be? - A wishing thing *Jack and the Pack *Jake the Dog and Friends *James & Henry - A Thomas/Timon & Pumbaa parody series. *Kingdom Hearts: Aqua's Adventures Series - A spinoff of Kingodm Hearts: Mickey's Adventures Series *Kingdom Hearts: Mickey's Adventures Series *Lightning McQueen the Red Racing Car and Friends - A Cars/Thomas Parody Series *Make your own Thomas & Friends DVD - a made up thing *Make your own Thomas & Friends episode - A made up thing *Make your own Thomas special with stories - A made up thing. *Mickey's Adventures Series *Mickey Mouse the Disney Character and Friends - A Disney/Thomas Parody Series. *New Film Series - A New series Of Direct to Youtube films staring thomas and his friends. *Obama and friends - A Spinoff of Thomas *Pongo the Dalmatians Dog and Friends - A 101 Dalmatians/Thomas Parody Series *Railway Hearts - A Thomas/Kingdom Hearts Parody Series *Rheneas 101 -A Thomas/Zoey 101 Parody Series And The Story About Rheneas *Rheneas And Friends - A Brother Show Of Thomas & Freinds Starring Rheneas The Galiant Old Engine Along With Thomas & His Friends & Two Paddle-Tugs Called J.J & Toad. *Road Vehicles *Rosie's Window - A Thomas/Allegra's Window Parody Series *Sexy Narrow Gauge Engine - A Thomas/Sexy Baby Parody Music Video *Sir Handel And Friends - A Brother Show Of Thomas & Friends Starring Sir Handel The Old & Wise Engine & His Friends Along With Thomas & Friends & Two Boats Called Stuck-Up & Weasel. *Skarloey the Narrow Gauge Engine & Friends - A new series about the narrow gauge engines. *Sonic's Adventures Series *Sonic, Tails and the Dragon *Sonic and Knuckles *Sonic and Knuckles' Adventures Series *Sonic & Knuckles: Superstar Saga *Sonic and Tails: The Movie *Sonic & Tails: Partners in Time *Spongebob the Square Guy and Friends - A Spongebob/Thomas Parody series *Ten Cents the Tugboat and Friends - A TUGS/Thomas parody series. *The British Railway Series a UK Series Similar to TTTE *The Dieselgles - A Thomas/The Wiggles parody series. *The Fairly Odd Diesels - A Thomas/The Fairly Oddparents Parody Series *The Thomas Adventures - A Series made by SC. Ruffery fan *Thomas & Friends: Crossing the Lines - My own Thomas/Other Shows thing. *Thomas & Friends: Freightliner Railway Service - Possibly The 15th Season Of TTTE. *Thomas & Friends: Sodor Railway - another Thomas series about the Steam Team. *Thomas & Friends: The New Life - A Thomas series that takes place on Misty Island. *Thomas & Percy - A Thomas/Bodger and Badger Parody series *Thomas' Big Adventures - A new Thomas series. *Thomas's Diesel 10 - A Thomas/Pete's Dragon Parody Series *Thomas' Sodor Adventures - A Thomas/Noddy's Toyland Adventures Parody Series *Thomas's Railway Adventures *Thomas and Friends (Part 2 Version) - An idea of Thomas and Friends Part 2 Series *Thomas and Friends (Part 3 Version) - An idea of Thomas and Friends Part 3 Series *Thomas and Friends (Part 4 Version) - An idea of Thomas and Friends Part 4 Series *Thomas and Friends (Part 5 Version) - An idea of Thomas and Friends Part 5 Series *Thomas and Friends DVD episode ideas *Thomas and friends/the missing stories video and dvds - A made up Thomas and Friends/the Missing Stories thing. *Thomas and friends/the missing stories - A made up Thomas series. *Thomas and Model Friends - A model series. *Thomas and Percy - A Thomas/Phineas and Ferb Parody Series *Thomas and The Lion King *Thomas and the Magic Railroad and Thomas Episodes *Thomas and TUGS - A Series of Thomas and Friends and TUGS *Thomas and Young Ones *Thomas BlueTrain - a thomas/Spongebob parody series. *Thomas books *Thomas DVDs and Stories *Thomas Engine - A Thomas/Mickey Mouse Parody SeriesSeries *Thomas episode classics *Thomas hears a who - A Thomas/Hortan Hears a who parody movie *Thomas in merchandise - TrackMaster Thomas & Friends *Thomas Parodies - Featuring Thomas and Friends *Thomas Stories and Movies *Thomas the Bachmann Engine & Friends - a new series narrated by Pierce Brosnan. *Thomas the Bachmann Series - An Bachmann-Gauge Series. *Thomas the Builder - A Thomas/Bob the Builder parody series. *Thomas the ERTL Adventures - An ERTL Thomas series. *Thomas the Model Railway Engine and Friends - A Parody Show to The Oringal Thomas Series *Thomas the Pooh - A Thomas/Winnie the Pooh Parody Series *Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends ERTL - another Thomas series about the Steam Team. *Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends Magazines - 1988 *Thomas the Trackmaster Adventures - A Trackmaster-Gauge Series. *Thomas the Vampire Slayer - a Thomas/Buffy parody series. *Thomas VHS and Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Thomas villains *Thomas y Rosie Rooke - A Thomas/jORDAN Y eMILY rOOKE pARODY Series *Tiny Toon Adventures: Babs's Adventures Series - A spinoff of Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster's Adventures Series *Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster's Adventures Series *Toby - A Thomas/Glover Parody Series *Tomy Thomas and Friends *Tomy Thomas and Friends - a comedy series. *Tracy Dyndale Railway Series - Another Series Of TTTE. *Train Story - a Thomas/Toy Story parody series. *Troublesome Trucks and the Diesel Night - A Thomas/Halloween and the Grinch Night Parody Series *TUGS - The Short Lived Sister Show of Thomas & Friends starring the tug fleets and two engines named Puffa and The Goods Engine *Thomas And Friends Season 19 Wikia *XIRO'S GANG AND THE PREDATORS - A EL ARCA/TUGS PARODY *Young Tod the Young Fox and Friends - A The Fox and the Hound/Thomas Parody Notes References Category:Thomas Category:Thomas parodies Category:NBC Category:TV shows Category:TV series Category:MAttel Category:1980s shows Category:1990s shows Category:2000s shows Category:2010s shows Category:Classic Media